Black Bird, Night Bird
by NightShadowDweller14
Summary: Haruno Sakura is one of the top detectives in Konoha, alongside with Hatake Kakashi and Senju Tsunade. Her biggest case yet is to track down Uchiha Sasuke mass murderer and is known to put a black paper crane at his victim's house before killing them minutes later upon seeing the crane. When Sakura is put on the case, she finds one on her very own window sale.
1. The Situation Is

Warning: heavy mature content in later chapters. (Like seriously. If you've read my other stories, there is little to none of heavy mature content included. This is different. Please abide by this).

* * *

"It's nice to have a day off and not worry about dissembled limbs and dead bodies. No offence to the dead of course." Sakura said as her and her partners sat at her kitchen table. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"This recent case that Tsunade has just closed, Haikri Masu, raped and then was found tied in her closet with several knife markings in her stomach region. Turns out it was her father, Tomaso Masu who was found hiding in Otogakure. He is on trial and we are waiting for the verdict. I can honestly say, with Ibiki on judge it's probably going to be the death penalty." Tsunade shook her head in disgust as she drank more coffee.

"It's sickening how people function these days." Closing the file that was in the middle of the table she put it in a small pile. She took out a blue file, which stood out compared to all the manila folders in the pile.

"This is serious, so you better listen you two." She said as she put her cup down and opened the huge stack in the folder.

"You're both well aware of the case with Uchiha Sasuke. Mass murderer, kills quietly and for some reason without a trace of where he came from, or where he went is left." Both nodded as Tsunade took out a simple black paper crane made out of shiny paper.

"I didn't know you were into origami Tsunade." Kakashi said with a joking look as he leaned back in his chair. Tsunade looked at Kakashi with a glare.

"This isn't something to be joking about Kakashi." He bowed his head, apologizing.

"We have found out from sources, that he leaves a simple crane just like this one in the victim's house. When the victim sees the crane, he or she is killed minutes later." Tsunade looked between Kakashi and Sakura and they were focused on what she was saying. She put the crane down on the table and took out papers.

"We have no leads as to where he is hiding currently. The bastard has a good way of hiding his tracks, not even our top ANBU trackers can find where he is. Or even get a hint." Tsunade said folding her hands on the table.

"Sakura."

"Yes Tsunade?"

"I'm putting you on this case." Sakura took an intake of breath. This was one of the most long going cases, and one of the toughest ones at most and Tsunade was handing it over to her?

Kakashi, on the other hand was ready to protest.

"Tsunade, are you sure you should leave it in her hands? She is your apprentice after all, but she doesn't have enough experience. Maybe have someone work with her?" Tsunade shook her head.

"Kakashi, this will be Sakura's first major assignment. I want to see if she can get enough leads to get us going on this case. It's been what 6 months? Tenzo and Sai haven't even gotten anywhere and they are our top trackers."

"You can handle this right Sakura?" She said looking over at Sakura who was reading over the file.

"Sakura!" Sakura's head snapped up at hearing her name being called the second time.

"Y-yes Tsunade! I was just reading over the file." Tsunade nodded and sat up in her chair.

"Alright. We'll all meet at ANBU headquarters at 8:30am sharp. Sakura, I want you to have a presentation prepared as to how we'll go with this case." Sakura nodded and rose from her seat to guide them out the door.

"Don't let us down Sakura." Kakashi said putting his arm on her shoulder. "You'll do fine." He said with a reassuring smile behind his mask. Sakura smiled faintly and looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade?"

"What is it Sakura?" She said opening the door.

"How long should this presentation be?"

Tsunade smirked. "That is the least of my worries Sakura; just make sure you get something going here." Sakura nodded with a bright smile, knowing where Tsunade was getting at this. Sakura always overwrote things, when it came to her medical reports she'd write it by 5 pages over. Tsunade would get annoyed with Sakura saying not to make the report so long and say she needed more sake to keep herself awake through reading it.

What excuses.

Sakura shut the door as both individuals left her apartment building. Stretching her arms behind her back she snatched the file off the table and went into her room. Setting the file on her table she chewed on the inside of her cheek. Before Tsunade and Kakashi had came over to her house she had planned on taking a bath but she really had to get started on this case.

She then decided that she'd take a quick bath then get started on the assignment.

Grabbing a towel from her closet she put it on her desk beside the file and began to undress herself. Wrapping her body in a white fluffy towel she walked into the bathroom and started to fill her Jacuzzi tub.

She drummed her fingers against the sink waiting for the tub to fill. That's what she always hated about Jacuzzi tubs; they took forever to fill up. She then shuddered, feeling a cold draft over her shoulders. She walked over to the bathroom window and opened the curtains. It was closed. She arched a brow. Must have been herself.

Shutting off the faucets, she dropped the towel and stepped into the hot water. Sighing to herself, she put her arms on the rim of the tub and closed her eyes.

'_Alright. Considering this case has been going on for this long, all we know is that he's obviously a murderer. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, and has the tendency to use black cranes…' _She stopped. What would he use the cranes for? A warning? But then why would a mass murderer 'warn' somebody that they're going to kill them? That whole scenario reminded her of a stupid horror film when the dumb blonde would go 'Hello?' When walking along and knowing the killer is in the house. What's going to happen? The killer is going to be like 'Haha hey, I'm in the kitchen want a sandwich?'

She shook off her comical thoughts. Back to business.

'_His killings aren't gruesome. Just stabs or a slice to the throat. What are his motives? What is causing him to do this? Is he a sociopath? Psychopath? So many questions left unsaid…' _She scratched the back of her head in confusion. This is going to be a tough one.

* * *

An hour later, she unplugged the tub and stepped out. She looked at her fingers and noticed they were all pruney and wrinkled. She rolled her eyes. '_Spent too much time in the tub again.' _She walked out into her room and brushed out her hair. Pulling it into a bun she walked over to her desk and opened the file while drying her hair out. She read over Tsunade's notes and flipped through the papers. She then came across an image of Sasuke.

She took the picture in her hand and narrowed her eyes at it. He had flawless pale skin, eyes that seemed endless, and hair to match his eyes. She cocked her head slightly at the image. Zoning out completely, she stared at the photo. She then felt another draft on her back and actually heard some footsteps; she quickly shot around with the towel to her chest and just saw something swiftly jump off her balcony. She ran over to the door and opened it. Looking over her balcony the streets below were dead, and nobody was to be seen.

'_Was it an animal…?' _She thought in confusion. Slowly turning around she left a crunch under her foot. Moving her foot she bent over to pick up what she stepped on.

Black.

Paper.

Her eyes slowly went wide as she dropped the crushed paper crane.

'_Oh my god…' _She then ran into her room and quickly picked up the phone dialing 9-1-1.


	2. What Do You Want From Me?

Sakura sat on her bed, now dressed in a white robe as she hugged herself tightly. Officers were looking in her room, taking notes while detectives took pictures of the crushed crane, and the area of her balcony. Tsunade pushed through the mob of officers until one stopped her and told her this was a crime scene.

She stuffed her badge in the officer's face and told her that Sakura was her partner along with Hatake Kakashi who was busy with another case. The officer nodded, still skeptical. Tsunade then turned to Sakura and sat down on the bed beside her.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She was speechless, hell she was frightened for her life.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

No answer.

Tsunade looked around the room observing the area. She then turned back to Sakura who was still staring at the floor.

"Tsunade… H-he was on my goddamn balcony. I stepped on his bird. I'm next!" She said in complete terror as she looked at Tsunade. Tsunade pursed her lips.

"No you're not Sakura, we're here now." Tsunade was trying her best to calm Sakura down.

"Goddamn Tsunade, nobody has figured out anything about him like what you've said earlier I'm going to end up like everybody else!" Tsunade fully turned and slapped Sakura on the cheek.

"Shit Sakura, get yourself together! You're going to be sleeping at the headquarters for now on. Maybe he'll come there because you're there. We can catch him that way."

"N-no…"

"No? What the fuck Sakura have you not been taking your medication?" Tsunade said now flabbergasted. She looked at Sakura who was still staring at the floor but she got up and turned to face Tsunade.

"I can possibly get information out of him, why is he killing these people, or if something happened to him in the past. This might get us somewhere Tsunade!"

"Sakura, sit down this has gotten to you and you aren't thinking properly." Tsunade deadpanned trying to get her to sit down.

"No! Tsunade this is the only way, he won't come to the ANBU headquarters, even if he knows I'm there because he'll know that people will be on watch and he'll get caught. This is the risky way, but also the better way."

Tsunade fiddled with a blonde lock of hair.

"But Sakura, you're risking your life, for this. I won't allow it."

"Tsunade! What was the first thing you told me and Kakashi when we graduated from the Police Academy?" Tsunade's eyebrows knitted together as she glared at her feet. She didn't want to speak, but her mind and mouth betrayed her.

"As detectives, you will do anything and I mean absolutely everything for the cases you are given even if it means putting your well being in jeopardy. It's the people of this village before you."

"Exactly. And right now, you're saying you don't want me to do this? For everybody? For the village?" Sakura said looking at Tsunade, putting her hands on her hips. Tsunade slowly nodded.

"Alright. Alright Sakura, but if you die I swear to God I'll be saying 'I told you so' at your funeral." Sakura nodded, determined. An officer came towards the two women.

"We did all the work we had to do Haruno-san. It is though recommended that you come to the headquarters for watch." Sakura shook her head. "I'll be staying here tonight." The officer's eyes went wide and looked at Sakura like she had three heads.

"H-Haruno-san, that isn't the best idea…" Sakura closed her eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself officer." The officer nodded dumbly, and gave Tsunade a look of 'she's nuts' and walked out of the room. Detectives and other officials left the room as well after the chief.

Tsunade got up and stood in front of Sakura. "Is there anything else before I leave? Food? Moral support?" Sakura shook her head. Tsunade nodded. "This will of course be reported to headquarters. Kakashi and I will come by tomorrow. That's if, you're still alive." Tsunade said with ultimate seriousness. Sakura's lips went into a grim line as she gripped her bed sheet.

"I'll be leaving then." Sakura nodded as she heard the footsteps leave until her door slowly closed shut. Sakura closed her eyes and shook slightly.

'_I can only pray I make it through the night…'_

* * *

Sakura laid down on her bed. She wished this was all a nightmare, but no matter how many times she pinched herself she would not waken. Drawing invisible circles on her bed she laid her hand on her bed and sat up again. She of course, couldn't sleep. And if she did, and was still alive the next day, well they had themselves a merciful killer.

She got up and began pacing in her room before sitting at her desk. Her eyes fell upon the file of the same person on her desk. She shoved the file in her desk, not wanting to think about the whole Uchiha Sasuke case at the moment, when at the moment, she was the next victim. She looked at a picture frame on her desk of her, Kakashi and Tsunade when she and Kakashi first graduated from the Police Academy. She smiled to herself running her hand over the slightly dusty picture. Placing the picture down she got up again. She got up again.

Sitting down once again she sat cross legged in the center of the bed and tried to meditate in hopes of calming herself down. When she sat to mediate she then realized how tired she really was.

'_No! I must stay awake.'_

She looked around her empty room shuddering slightly. She could only think about how she was still alive, and why wasn't she dead yet. She tried her hardest to rid herself of those negative thoughts, but it's what she could only think about when this person was probably trying to find the perfect moment to stab her with his knife, sword or whatever he used to kill people.

She let out a cry of frustration and laid back on her bed. She closed her eyes briefly, before feeling another draft. Her eyes snapped open and saw him standing before her at the corner of the bed with a long katana pointed directly at her nose.

She laid in her position not moving an inch. The thin piece of metal was so close to her face, if she moved it would go right into her face. She felt the point poking at her bridge between her eyes as she could only stare at the person in front of her.

"S-so fast…" The only words she let out as nobody moved. He didn't say anything as he continued to stare at Sakura who was currently more frightened than a rabbit. She gulped and raised her hand slowly. Very slowly. His eyes snapped to her hand and he pushed the katana's tip more into her forehead.

"Alright alright!" She cried out placing her hands back down to their sides. When her hands were back at her sides the katana moved back to its original position. He cocked his head at her as she gripped her robe.

"Interesting." He finally said. Her eyes met his gaze and his eyes wandered along her body, observing her. She swallowed her throat dry.

"W-what do you want from me? I don't have anything for you." Sakura said quietly, her voice trembling.

"Why don't you try to run?" He said, answering her with another question. Sakura laid there still, confused with his question. Why didn't she try to run? Well it was hard with a katana meant for a samurai pointed at her face. Even if she did…

She felt herself transfixed by his eyes. They seemed endless, but at the same time so guarded, and blank.

She swallowed again, to say something.

"I-I'm the detective that is doing a case on you. This would ruin my chance of figuring out why you do the things you do."

_Are you fucking stupid?! Give him another reason to slice your head off! _Her inner screeched at her.

"Why didn't you go hide at the ANBU headquarters? You decided to stay here. People would run in fear, that I'd kill them. Mercilessly. Without regret."

"I-I just told you why I didn't leave! I answered your question, why won't you answer mine?" She said with slight confidence. She was still frightened at the fact that he knew she decided to stay behind. Did he watch the whole scene with the officers? Did he know her every movement?

"Well, wouldn't that give away my position as the murderer?" Sasuke said as he slowly drew back his katana. Sakura still didn't move her position afraid if she moved an inch, he'd stick it into her.

"Yet, me, the killer you're doing your case on, is here in front of you while you are at his mercy you don't do anything either?" He said as his katana was now at his waist, still in his hand. Still usable. She didn't say anything, just swallowed once again keeping her eyes on him.

"Hn."

He raised his arm with the katana; Sakura drew in a breath tightly closing her eyes, waiting for the final blow.

It didn't come.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to realize he was gone and her balcony window was open. She quickly sat up on the bed and ran over in hopes that she'd see where he'd run to.

Dead street once again.

Sakura actually didn't care she lived in an apartment; she let out a long and loud scream as she gripped her hair. She wanted to cry, she wanted to punch walls, she wanted to turn back time to when Tsunade was giving her the case so she can reject it, and she'd just wish that this never had happened.

Sakura tried to calm herself down with a few deep breaths, but she just started hyperventilating again, until her world faded to black.


	3. Sleepwalking Mysteries

Sakura's vision was hazy as her eyes slowly opened. The rays of the sun beamed through her balcony window, she squinted her eyes. Moving slightly she realized she was on her bed, with her blanket covering her body. She was still in her robe, however.

Her eyes blinked in confusion as she tried to remember events from the night before.

Ah, that's right. She had a mass murderer at the foot of her bed, threatening her with a samurai katana. Her memory became a blank after she had passed out on the floor. She sat up in her bed, the blanket pooling at her waist.

Did Kakashi or Tsunade come to see if she was still alive? She thought with dark humor. No, that couldn't be it. They would have woken her up. Her eyes quickly looked around her room for her cell phone. It was on her nightstand.

Picking up her BlackBerry, she dialed Kakashi's number. It rang for a few times, before he picked up.

"H-hello?" His voice sounded slightly rough, strangled.

"Kakashi? Are you okay?"

"A-ah, yeah I am Sakura… Um is something wrong?" He said his voice slightly awkward. It was then she heard a womanly moan, a _sexual _moan in the background that the message was clear. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Sakura? Are you there?"

Sakura hung up her phone. Her eye was still twitching. Alright, if he was going to fuck some woman, he didn't have to pick the phone and mentally scar other minds. She could have left a message.

…Or called Tsunade. She inwardly thought, picking up her dropped BlackBerry once more. Dialing Tsunade's number she waited for her to pick up, and hoping she wasn't engaged in sexual activities either.

"Hello?" An annoyed voice called. Okay, so it wasn't sex, it seemed more of I was asleep, voice. Better.

"Tsunade? It's Sakura."

"Sakura? SAKURA! Fuck, you made it through the night! I'll be over there in a few minutes, just wait for me!" Muttering of voices could be heard, and then Tsunade's yelling at Jariya who told her to stay in bed with him. Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical Jariya.

"Wait Tsunade, have you or Kakashi visited me since you left?"

"No, I haven't Sakura. I don't know about Kakashi I haven't talked to him since we left your house."

"Yeah he was uh, busy." Sakura deadpanned trying to not think about the awkward situation she had put herself in minutes ago.

"I'll be there in a minute then we can talk." Tsunade hung up and Sakura put her phone down, not bothering to respond to her. She took a deep breath in and looked around her room. Certainly she didn't sleep walk did she?

Or…

_Wait. Hold the horn Sakura. _

_Did you just think if Sasuke had brought you to bed? Sakura. Please do us both a favor, get yourself a cup of coffee, actually make some for Tsunade too, take your medication and wait at the table for her. _Her inner said, rubbing her forehead with her index finger and thumb.

Sakura followed her inners orders, grumbling as she put the coffee on. As she was putting grinded coffee into the machine, her eyebrows were knitted together in thought.

Well, who else would have brought her back to her bed? She didn't sleep walk, Tsunade or Kakashi didn't come by the house. Did an officer come by? No that couldn't be it either. Officers need your permission to step into your home. Sakura put the spoon in the sink. She'd have to discuss this with both Tsunade and Kakashi. She heard a knock on her door, and came to realization of her situation.

_Or… Just maybe Tsunade._

* * *

Kakashi laid in his bed, with a woman lying sprawled against his chest. He was breathing heavingly, basking in the aftermath of awesome sex. After this, he'd have to head over to ANBU headquarters where he'd meet with Tsunade and Sakura.

Sakura.

He felt bad that she had to hear that, she seemed quite irritated by the way she had hung up on him. Maybe it was something about the case? She'd probably tell him at the meeting, along with a punch to the face.

At least it would wake him up.

Or put him to sleep in the hospital.

Kakashi cringed at the thought. Sakura's punches were always deadly. One of the junior members of the office, named Uzumaki Naruto had been caught peeping on her one time while she was in the public bath with Kakashi at invitation of one of his own partners. She had sent him a few miles.

"Ayame, I have to go to the ANBU office." Kakashi finally said finishing with his own thoughts. Said woman looked up at him with her brown eyes. She sat up putting her brown hair into a quick bun. Kakashi rolled over and dropped his legs onto the floor and got up. Putting on a pair of boxers, he walked into the kitchen and made coffee.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure, thank you." Ayame said as she began to dress herself.

Kakashi nodded and put three spoonfuls of coffee into the maker. He scratched his disheveled silver head and turned around with a yawn and looked at Ayame with a grin. Walking over he looked at her as she looked up at him.

"What is it Kakashi?"

The only thing was heard was a squeal from Ayame, and Kakashi's chuckling.

* * *

Tsunade listened quietly to Sakura's story, well more or so the events from last night as she took notes. She nodded every so often as Sakura continued.

"I tried asking him what he wanted, but he didn't answer. All he said was when he got to the point _'Well, wouldn't that give away my position as the murderer?'_ Tsunade's eyes lifted up at hearing that sentence and wrote it down.

"Then what happened?"

Sakura gulped and chewed at the inside of her cheek. Should she tell Tsunade about her passing out and waking up in her bed? Tsunade would think she's crazy anyways if she told her about the conclusion she came to. She decided to tell her anyways.

"When I thought he was going to kill me, he had his katana lifted I had my eyes closed he vanished. I guess he did that because he knew I'd close my eyes from past victims and took the change to disappear." Tsunade let out a sigh of frustration.

"Goddamn, that could have been a good chance right there, but I'm not blaming you Sakura as you could have been killed at that second." She looked over at Sakura from her notes.

"You have a lot of guts doing this Sakura. We are more than thankful."

Sakura rolled her eyes and drank more of her coffee. "Yeah, at the time I certainly wasn't thinking about how thankful I was acting, I was wondering if he was going to go through with killing me or not." Tsunade smirked at her comment.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"After he left, I blacked out from shock of the situation. This is going to seem completely absurd when I tell you this Tsunade, but hear me here." Tsunade arched a brow. "What happened Sakura?"

"I woke up this morning, in my bed with my blankets covering me." She said with hesitation. Tsunade stared at her.

"What?"

"I know! That's what my mind was racing about this morning, I have no fucking idea how I got there, that's why I called you and Kakashi this morning to see if you guys had come earlier but you guys clearly didn't."

"Do you sleepwalk?"

"No! That was one of my first thoughts."

Tsunade ran a hand down her face.

'_What the fuck is going on?!' _ Her thoughts raged.


	4. Don't Get Me Wrong But Go Fuck Yourself

Tsunade and Sakura walked up the steps that led to the ANBU headquarters. Sakura poked her head into the main office to see if Kakashi was anywhere to be found. He was sitting on the single couch reading a scroll.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade called gaining his attention. His eyes rose to Tsunade and Sakura who were standing in the doorway and nodded to them. Putting the scroll back on the shelf he raised from his seat. He awkwardly smiled to Sakura who was rubbing her temple in return.

"Anyways. Let's all go to the main presentation room and get this underway." Sakura muttered as she turned and led them down the hallway. Tsunade looked over at Kakashi who scratched the side of his temple with his forefinger. She arched her brow, but didn't question her partner's mood.

* * *

Sakura closed the door as herself, Tsunade, Kakashi and two of the trackers, Tenzo and Sai sat at a black marble round table. Sakura put her palms face down on the table with the file in between her hands. She waited for the attention to be on her before she began her lecture. Tsunade took out a notepad, along with Kakashi and were ready to take down notes. Sai and Tenzo sealed the room, and also then took out notepads and were ready to take down notes. Once Sakura saw that everybody was ready, she began.

"Okay. We're all here I'm going to assume." She said as she opened the file. She turned to the big projector screen and clicked a button on the palm remote that she held in her hand.

"Now, we all know why we are all here, and what I'm going to be discussing so let's just cut to the chase here." Sakura clicked a button and Sasuke's picture appeared on the screen so everybody could get a good look at who she was talking about, and what this man is doing and has done.

"We all know that Uchiha Sasuke, is hiding somewhere in this country." She looked at everybody in the room as they all looked back at her.

"And in a country, there are only so many places you could be." She took a sheet of paper out of the file and looked down at it then looked back at the individuals.

"Now, I know we have limited information and leads on Sasuke, but I can tell you from a personal encounter…"

"Are you saying you've, spoken to this very Sasuke?" Tenzo quipped in as he rested his hand that was holding his pen against the desk. Kakashi's eyes narrowed over at Sakura. No way had she met Sasuke, that's impossible.

"Sakura what are you talking about?" Kakashi said lowly as he looked over at her. Her eyes fell on Kakashi he looked genuinely confused at this situation.

"If you gentlemen would please let me talk, it would be greatly appreciated." Sakura said between clenched teeth. Both men went to school; didn't they know what raising a hand all was about? If it was one thing, she hated being interrupted.

"Last night, at aprox 10:30pm after Kakashi and Tsunade had left my home from a briefing, and Tsunade assigning me this case on Uchiha Sasuke, I had decided to take a bath to clear my head." Both men looked at each other beyond confused. Was this a briefing on a mass murderer? Or Sakura explaining her daily schedule? They continued taking notes down anyways.

"I took my bath, and when I came out I was looking at a picture that sat on my desk, then I felt a draft on my back. When I went to turn around, I saw a shadow jumping over my balcony. I ran over to see what it was. At first I thought it was animal. But I was clearly mistaken when under my foot was a black paper crane. The exact same one-"She plucked the one crane that was kept as a sample in the file. "That Sasuke Uchiha uses before he goes in for the kill." She placed it down on the table as all eyes were fixated on the crane.

Kakashi looked from the crane, to Sakura, then to Tsunade who was busily scribbling something down on her pad. She felt that somebody was staring at her so she lifted her head. She then looked at Kakashi who had a 'what the fuck' look on his face. She tilted her head in Sakura's direction who was continuing with her summary.

"After the officials had finished doing a sweep of my apartment room, I and Tsunade here had come to the conclusion if I had gone back to the ANBU headquarters, Sasuke would know that it would be an attempt at capturing him so he'd wait until I was alone. That was when we made a gamble on my life and left me to stay in my room to see if he would come and try to kill me. I wanted to try getting information out of him, if I cooperated with him."

Kakashi was flabbergasted. He intervened once again, without permission. "So, you're telling me that he actually, left a crane on your balcony, and you decided to stay behind well knowing your life was in jeopardy?"

"Kakashi you damn know well why I did this, this was a critical time to get some leads on what we have no idea about." She said slamming her hand on top of the file causing the others to jump.

"And what if you died? We could have easily lost our best chance at getting something, without risking your life."

"Oh but guess what?" She snapped back.

"What?"

"I'm here right?"

Kakashi was silent, he sat back in his chair slouched over and took his pad in his lap. Sakura rose from her position of leaning on the table with both palms pressed tightly into the marble. She pressed onto the next slide.

"Exactly. Now shut up and listen." Tenzo, Sai and Tsunade exchanged glances between each other then looked back at Sakura who was rubbing her forehead.

"Alright, before I continue on with this does anybody else want to rudely interrupt me?" The room was silent. Too silent. She looked around the room.

"Alright. Continuing on with what happened; I was now panicking at this point, and tried to do some meditation sequences which failed. When I shut my eyes just the once, he made his appearance. Now take note that the moment I closed my eyes, he showed himself. Not when I had my back turned, now when I was mediating. He was waiting for the moment for me to be blind so I didn't see where he had come from." Tsunade nodded in agreement. _'Thatta girl.'_

"I was now laid on my back, with his katana pointed directly here." She pointed her thumb to where her bridge was, directly between her eyes. "Now I tried to make him talk, but he was silent." So I just waited for him to speak on his own accord. I could only just sit and wait there, as scared as I was. I knew this was my chance to get information. But at the same time I knew in any second he could have easily killed me in a single shot."

"He found it interesting how I never tried to run; even though I told him that was rather difficult with he had a samurai katana directed at my forehead." She placed her palms on the table once more and looked at everyone. "Now listen to this, because it relates directly to how he came into the room. He raised his katana in a gesture as if he was going to slash me, by reflexes I closed my eyes once more not wanting to see the katana come down on me." Tsunade smirked, already getting to Sakura's conclusion.

"But like what I said earlier, I am here. But at that second my eyes were closed he left again. At first I didn't think of it, but obviously he didn't want me knowing how he got in, and how he got out."

"Did he say anything else of good information?" Sai asked.

Sakura shook her head. "He just… seemed interested that I didn't run in fear."

Sai wrote that down. He looked at everybody else. "Well we certainly got more information than we once had, we know what weapon he uses, certainly knows how to play mind games, and that he has left one person alive. And that person is standing right in front of us. This can be something big." Sai said sitting back in his chair.

Tsunade nodded looking back at Sakura, "Sakura, you being alive now, do you think he'll leave you alone?" Sakura closed her eyes briefly. "I don't know. But I refuse to go to ANBU headquarters to take cover, if he let me live once why would he kill me another time when he had the perfect chance to do it last night?" Kakashi pursed his lips, she did have a valid point but he still was angered at the fact that Tsunade actually allowed her to be alone in her room after she spotted the crane. His eyes narrowed at the crane sitting on the table and began glaring at it.

Tsunade's eyes went wide in remembrance "Sakura, explain about what happened this morning." Sakura's mouth fell into a small 'o' shape and swallowed. She nodded, but paused walking over to the mini fridge that was behind Tsunade and took out a bottle of water. She took three large gulps out of it and sat it down beside her file. She looked over at the time.

'_Already noon. Doesn't even seem that long.' _

"After our encounter, I was absolutely furious, and under all the stress I have been put under, I blacked out." She stared at the ceiling then her eyes fell back on her co-workers.

"I woke up this morning, in my bed, with my blankets over me. Still in my robe. Kakashi and Tsunade hadn't come by my house since the incident. We have come to the conclusion that it was Sasuke's doing." Kakashi let out a humorless laugh and then leaned forward onto the table with his arms crossed. Sakura arched a brow.

"Is something of amusement Kakashi?"

"You… Actually believe that he was considering your well being, a mass murderer Sakura? For shit sake are you thinking properly? Did an officer come in?" Sakura breathed in, taking deep breathes to make sure the cap on her anger was sealed shut.

"Kakashi, we thought of everything nobody was in my room after the officers left besides Sasuke. It was clearly him, and I know now for a fact that he won't be leaving me so easily."

Kakashi shook his head. "You're crazy."

That did it. Sakura flipped. Her eyes shot over to him in anger, her jaded eyes blazing with fury.

"Oh? I'm crazy eh? Tell me this Kakashi, what have you done besides screwing some random woman, when you could have been helping me and Tsunade come to a better conclusion if you consider me 'So crazy.' And if you don't have any better answers, shut the FUCK up." She said her eyes still blazing. Everybody was shell shocked, looking from Sakura who just blew her top, to Kakashi who was just sitting there.

She put her file together and grabbed her water. Her eyes roamed to everybody as she picked up her belongings.

"This meeting is over."

* * *

Ah, you can probably guess that I have written Kakashi as more of the deuteragonist of the story, and somewhat an asshole/OOC. But come on, isn't the story awesome that way? Get to see Sakura's temper fly. ;)

Anyways, review would be nice to see how this story is coming along!

Till next time.


	5. A Proposal

Sakura walked into the main ANBU headquarters her mind still seething with rage.

'_How dare he say such things? He wasn't even there, so how would he know what happened?' _She walked over to a small bench with couch padding that was connected to a window. She sat down at the window and looked over at the town of Konoha, and its entire bustling people.

'I understand his skepticism about this, but it's the only accusation left. But even I'm left confused. Why would he even bother doing that? Why did he even stay behind after he almost had killed me?' She sighed and rose from her seat and was about to walk to the door as she saw Tsunade standing there. Sakura gulped inwardly. She already knew she was going to get scolded for having an outburst like that. What would the others think of it? Would they still have the same faith in her about this assignment?

She just wanted to cry again.

"Tsunade let me ex-"

"Sakura."

Sakura was waiting for the worst of it, as Tsunade walked over to her. She waited for her outburst about how immature, and irresponsible it was to blast Kakashi like that in front of everyone, but it didn't come.

Tsunade had brought her into a hug and Sakura stiffened.

"I'm sorry Sakura; I understand what you were talking about back there. However if I was in his shoes I'd be saying the same thing. He was just looking out for you." Tsunade pulled back and held Sakura by the shoulders. "I know that this is stressing, I could tell by the way you were just standing there but you have to pull yourself together. I put you in charge of this assignment because I knew you could do it. Don't make me regret that decision." Tsunade said as she released Sakura's shoulders. Sakura lifted her head and walked over to the table where her water bottle and folder had been forgotten.

Sakura nodded as she placed her hands on the table. Tsunade looked at her, noticing her brows were furrowed and she seemed in deep thought. She was nodding again, and then looked over at Tsunade with a look of determination.

"I'll see you after Tsunade. Tell Kakashi that I'm sorry." Sakura grabbed her things and walked out past Tsunade. Tsunade was left in the room alone. She scratched her head as she was left in confusion. She seemed so angry minutes ago, but now she seemed like she was ready to do what she knew she had to do. She assumed that she knocked some sense into Sakura to gather her wits, because if she didn't finish this case nobody would.

Sakura walked down the streets with a fast pace. After what Tsunade said to her she realized a few things. If Tsunade was really depending on her to bring this case to a close, she was going to have to go to drastic measures about it. Sitting around and just waiting for the answers to come to you was impossible, and she began to notice that they were sitting ducks just predicting what was really running through the head of Uchiha Sasuke. She was soon enough standing in front of the door to her room and took out her keys. She shut the door behind her and put her things on her desk and sat down at the edge of her bed. Running her hands through her hair she took a fast breath and got up.

'_Alright Sakura. If he let you go this time, and had picked you up after you blacked out obviously he has something planned for you, good or bad you're going to find out what it is.' _She looked at her window as the sun was still overhead shining bright. Now all she had to do was waiting till it was dark outside. Then she knew she'd be getting her answers either if the department and the rest of the world liked it or not.

* * *

Tsunade walked back into the meeting room where Kakashi was still sitting there with his arms resting on the armrests, but his hands were crossed. He was glaring at the table. She looked around and noticed that Tenzo and Sai had left, probably to talk over about Sakura's presentation up until she blew her top.

She took a seat across from him and folded her hands on the desk.

"Kakashi."

He lifted his head and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"She knows what she's doing you know." Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you honestly believe what she was saying?"

Tsunade gave him a hard look. "Kakashi, I was there half of the time and to not believe your own partner is a clear statement about how much you trust her." He looked out the window.

"Kakash-"

"I know Tsunade; you don't have to rub it in."

"Then why aren't you giving me an answer instead of staring at the goddamn table like it's your worst enemy?"

He rose from his seat proceeding to leave. Tsunade's eyes watched him leave.

"Kakashi."

He stopped, but didn't turn to face her.

"She says she's sorry."

He seemed to pause for a moment, and then went to the door shutting it behind him. Tsunade sighed as she tilted her head back against the chair looking at the ceiling.

Why was he so hard to work with?

She too, got up from her seat and walked out into the hallway, walking towards her own office in hopes of getting some work done to clear her head instead of thinking about what happened this morning.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the shower, towel wrapped around her body and another in her palms, drying her wet pink locks. She looked over at the clock.

7:15pm.

Today seemed to go by rather quickly, aside from today's events. She bit her bottom lip as she put her towel on the bed. Changing into a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt, she walked back into the bathroom to brush her hair out, the brush her teeth. Wincing as she brushed through her knotted hair on the back of her head, she put her hair back once she was satisfied with brushing her hair. She took her toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste on the brush. She stared at herself in the mirror for a long time as she brushed.

Leaning into the sink to spit out the foamy toothpaste she lifted her head again and scratched her head with her other hand as she kept on brushing. She yawned slightly with the toothbrush and paste still in her mouth. Some of the paste dribbling down her chin she laughed silently at how she looked, wiping it with her hand and leaning in to drink water from the tap.

She lifted her head and looked directly in the mirror and almost swore aloud.

She turned on her heel like lightning as she came face to face with the person who she oh-so-wanted to kill at the moment. She couldn't bring herself to move, talk, or even look in another direction. She was glued to the spot.

"I-it's you…" She said finally as she put her toothbrush behind her not dropping her sight for a second.

Sasuke was blankly staring at her as she attempted to place her toothbrush down without breaking her gaze away from him. She noticed that he didn't have his katana with him but he wore the same attire as she saw him in the night before.

Her hands shaking, she just decided to drop the brush in the sink. The clattering of the plastic brush seemed to echo between the walls of the bathroom as nobody spoke.

He finally spoke. "You don't like people being skeptical about your choices." She blinked a few times.

"E-eh? W-what are you talking about?"

"You told everybody about what happened yesterday. Nobody believed you." Sakura then narrowed her eyes at him. How did he know what she did today? And what was he talking about that 'nobody believed her?' Of course they believed her!

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said breaking her gaze from him.

"The one with the silver hair. Seems like quite the… person." Her head snapped up to look at him.

"What so are you now stalking me or something now that you didn't kill me? Because if that's what you're going to do then please kill me instead. You're name itself is causing me enough stress in life. Knowing you are following me everywhere I go isn't making things any better." She said her voice slightly rose.

"You also don't know how to control your temper." He said his tone not changing a bit.

"Stop acting like you know me!" She said going to walk past him but was stopped as he stuck his foot out and she landed face first on the carpeted floor. She lifted her head with her mouth open in anger as her hand went to her chin that had rubbed against the carpet, leaving a serious sting. Her chin was wet. She moved her hand so she could look at it and noticed it was bleeding.

She turned so she was sitting down and looked at him.

"What the fuck do you want from me?!" She yelled at him grabbing the towel and putting it at her chin.

"I'm curious. Why are you so determined to find out information about me? To bring an end to this case of yours? I wonder if I'm the stalked one here." He said crouching down in front of her. She jerked her head back, the towel still at her chin.

"O-oh no, don't act like you're the victim here. You've killed countless people… Innocent people. If I ever was stalking you, believe me it would be for a good reason." Chills were sent to the bone as she heard him chuckle. It was a deep, baritone that caused unknown feelings in her body. She shook those feelings off, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"What are you laughing at?!" She asked still angry.

"Innocent people you say? I guess you really don't know anything about me. It's pitiful that somebody like you has been put in charge to deal with me. Why not let your partners deal with it." He said standing up. Sakura scurried back on her butt as she walked him taking slow, lazy steps towards her. Her fear spiked when her butt hit the corner, where the wall met the floor. She looked up at him as he was a few steps in front of her.

Sakura looked at the ground as she realized he was staring directly at her.

'_Sakura! Goddamn get your shit together what happened to your resolve this morning after the meeting? Are you going to throw it all away just because of his penniless taunts? We know he isn't going to kill you, considering his katana is nowhere in sight.' _Sasuke almost wanted to smirk as her eyes were darting back and forth, having an inner battle with her thoughts.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt herself being pulled up. She tried snatching her hand back but she was pulled forward until she hit his chest.

"Get away from me!" She struggled, trying to pry his hold off of her, but she was then pushed to the wall, his arms pinning her shoulders down.

His face was mere inches from her as he saw her eyes moving once again, looking anywhere but at his face. He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Look at me." He said when he felt her resist against his hold.

"God, just kill me now…" She said as she closed her eyes. "I'd rather be anywhere, but in this situation. With the likes of you." She said between clenched teeth as her eyes were closed. He ignored her plea.

"Listen to me. I have a proposal for you, if you want information from me. I'll give it to you."

Her eyes flew open to meet his gaze as she realized he was staring at her, but he had a different look in his eyes. It was darker, sinister.

"But you have to hear my side of the deal."

* * *

Sunburns hurt. I hate the fact that I love swimming. Because I stay in too long, and when I go to put on sun screen I realize it's too late.

Ugh...

Anways, sitting on my back porch with my laptop writing for you people. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any predictions for the next? ;)

Christina.


	6. A Turn Of Events

Sakura actually wanted to jump out her window right now and end her misery. Not only was she being pinned to a wall by mass murderer, Uchiha Sasuke but he was _going to _make a deal with her so she can get information on him and she was _considering _agreeing with his deal.

"_But you have to hear my side of the deal."_

Well, here she was still being pinned to the wall by said person and he was waiting for an answer. Sakura couldn't bring herself to answer him. If she even did agree with his deal, she'd be betraying everybody else even if it had good results. She'd just have to do whatever he wanted her to do, in most secrecy.

She closed her eyes briefly and re-opened them. Taking a deep breath she came to her resolve.

"Alright. Tell me."

A smirk appeared on his face. Sakura knew her life was going to take a major turn for the worst from this point on.

"Have sex with me."

Sakura's eyes almost came out of their sockets. "E-excuse me?" She said absolutely shocked, and angry at the same time. He backed up and crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura scratched her forehead.

"You heard me."

"You're crazy." She deadpanned. "Forget it; I don't want anything to do with you. Even if it takes years to figure you out, I refuse to do such a thing with the likes of you. How dare you even bring up such things, you're sickening." She glared at him, which he returned with just an amused glance.

"What? Can't bring yourself to do this why? Is Sakura here a virgin? How adorable." Sakura now gaped. Not only was he once again taunting her, also about her virginity status which he was correct about as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was tempted to give him a right hander so hard.

"You have no right what so ever to say such things, get out of my room." She said this completely forgetting the fact that she was in no position to be bossing around _him _of all people she was in the fine line between completely embarrassed and angry with him.

"I'm right aren't I?" He said now with a full blown smirk, just plain teasing her. Sakura's eyebrow twitched as it rose. Was he flirting with her now?

"Shouldn't you be around slicing peoples limbs off?"

"Shouldn't you be stopping me at the moment?" He shot back at her, smirk still in place. Sakura's thoughts from earlier this afternoon flowed through her memory.

'_Sasuke is probably going to be around once again in the near future and I have to be mentally and emotionally prepared for the worst. He didn't kill me, shockingly but what does he want from me? It's going to be hard to figure out what, or why he's going around killing countless innocents, but there is only one way to figure it out. He is, a man after all.' _Sakura licked her bottom lip. From what she saw in front of him, Sasuke looked like the man that could make her feel good in a _good amount _of ways, as much as she couldn't bring herself to admit it but if he did keep his side of the deal and told her everything, what would happen with her after it was done? Just leave her?

Her eyes flickered to his face for a moment which was now into a blank one, as he had his eyes on her. He knew that she seemed to be in deep thought, considering her choices and what was at stake here.

'_If we did this and got it over and done with, I get my information and he'll leave me alone. Wait. I don't even know if he'll leave me alone after this. Oh God. Why am I even considering this? I should have been saying no no no.'_

"No. I refuse." She said looking at him again. Sasuke shrugged. "Alright. I guess I'll just go ahead and finish what I didn't finish the night before."

"You don't even have your katana with you." She said, fear spiking again her eyes widening.

"Ah, who says I only have one weapon? But I'll make you're death easier for your good observation."

Sakura didn't even blink as she was shoved to the wall again, with a knife of some sort, pressed flat against her throat. Her fear rose to new heights, as she realized what position she was in, and he was actually going to kill her now. She had just failed the one opportunity to get information about him, and solve this case and now she was going to meet her end.

She felt the knife press more deeply into her throat it stung, as she felt the teeth press tightly to her fair skin. Sasuke bore his eyes into hers, staring at her intently as the pinkette in front of him began to tremble with fear.

"You have one chance to reconsider my offer. Or I will finish you, and leave you for your partners to see you as a complete failure, with your throat sliced open."

Sakura winced at his blunt words about how her death would be. Sakura was going to hate herself for this; she would absolutely despise herself for it. She will never bring it up again, and when she was done this case, she never wanted to hear anything about his bastard name again.

Just as Sasuke was about to bring the knife across her slim throat-

"ALRIGHT! Oh God, just put the knife down I'll do it just please…" She finally yelled out as his eyes were wide with shock for a split second then narrowed at her. She heard the piece of metal clang to the floor, just as she was about to make sure the knife was on the ground Sasuke grabbed her by the chin.

"Good. Make this easier for the both of us why don't you?" She was cut off from any future sentence as Sasuke sealed his lips over hers in a searing dance of sin with tongues. Sakura's eyes clenched shut as she forced herself to kiss the man back.

'_I'll hate myself for this, I'm going to hate myself-'Her_ little chant in her head was thrown out the window as Sasuke's hands went to the back of her head, cupping her head and tilting her head up to deepen their kiss. Sakura slowly felt herself giving in to him, her common sense slowly drifting away.

'_You're currently making out with one of the most wanted people in the country Sakura, congratulations; you can call yourself a traitor now.' _Oh how Sakura agreed with her inner, but it was so hard not to by the way he was kissing her, the way his tongue moved inside her mouth, slowly touching hers. Any resolve went out the window as she felt his hand grab her rear. She let out a squeak as she heard him chuckle lightly against her lips, a small gap in between their mouths. His other hand went to her other cheek, grabbing her ass, but also pushing her closer to him in the process, fusing their mouths together again.

He lifted her up, both hands still on her rear, pressing her against the wall. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself from sliding down. His hands moved from her rear, up her sides to her hips then back down again giving a tight squeeze. Sakura's arms slowly trailed along, up his chest holding them there.

Her fingertips slowly danced along his chest, feeling the hard, yet soft plains of muscle. Sasuke removed his lips from hers, a small line of saliva bridged in between their mouths. Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lip pleased with its swelling and redness. He looked down to where her hands where then back at her with the ends of his lips tilted up.

"Like what you see?"

Sakura flushed a dark shade of red.

"N-no." Sasuke licked the corner of his mouth and pushed her towards him, hands returning to her ass once again. Sakura let out a gasp as he turned around. She held onto him tightly as he turned around and walked towards where her bed was. He stopped in the middle of her room, as he kneaded the flesh of her ass. Sakura let out a small moan, which she desperately tried to cover up. She didn't want him to see that she was enjoying this.

He ground his hips into hers, sending a flash of heat down to her core as she let out another moan again, and much more vocal this time. She brought her head down, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sasuke could feel her warm, damp breath along his neck as he ground his hips into hers again, his erection now rubbing against her clothed core.

Her breathing was heavier, fast paced and he liked it. Mixed with her small moans of pleasure, he wanted to hear more if it.

He wanted to hear her scream his name as he fucked her on her very bed.

He stepped forward, until he felt his knees pressing against her soft mattress. He dropped her, as she slightly bounced on the bed, her breasts jumping. Sasuke pushed her backwards, getting on all fours as he hovered over her.

Sakura swallowed, avoiding his dark gaze.

"What's wrong Sakura? Can't look at me?"

"Just get this over and done with. I don't want to see your face ever again after this." She said looking away from him.

Sasuke smirked.

"But of course. This is for both of our benefits, after all."

Sasuke ran his hands along her sides, running them up to where the hem of her shirt began. He rose the shirt up over her shoulders, tossing it aimlessly somewhere in her room. He stared at her perky breasts, her nipples puckered from the chilly air, and her growing excitement.

He leaned down till her chest was not visible, only a black mane of hair covering her. Sasuke deliberately let out a slow lick, just licking her nipple. Sakura gasped, as he licked her nipple once more then fully going down and sucking on her right nipple. She moaned, tilting her head into her pillow as she ran her hands through his hair, gripping his hair.

Sasuke ran his teeth along her nipple, scraping them along before going back to sucking it. His hand went up to her left breast, and gripped it, before squeezing it.

_Knock knock!_

Both individuals stopped their actions, freezing on the spot. Sasuke looked up at Sakura who shot up into a sitting position.

"Sakura? Are you home?"

It was Kakashi.

Sakura's eyes widened. She started mentally cursing herself, and swearing under her breath.

"You, have to get the FUCK out of here." She said looking at him quickly getting off the bed, shaking off her heightened arousal, thanks to Sasuke. He was however, already two steps ahead of her.

"Sakura? I have the spare key, if you're in the shower or something I'll just wait. I want to talk to you about what happened earlier."

Sasuke wanted to laugh. People were too sympathetic. He walked over to Sakura, which took two steps as he turned her by the shoulders as she put an undershirt on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She seethed at him in a whisper. "H-hold on Kakashi! I'm just changing I'll let you in, in a second!" She said trying to cover her anxiety as her head turned to look at the door then back at Sasuke.

"Let go of me, and get out of here." She said putting the shirt down.

"Don't think that I'm going to forget about our little arrangement here. I'll be back." He said as he spun her around and pushed her to the door. She turned around quickly to him, but he was already gone.

"…When?" She said in a whisper.

Sakura blinked a few times before she realized the words that came out of her mouth. Why the hell was she wondering when he was coming back? If she was ever wondering when he'd be coming back, it was so she could just finish this, him taking her virginity and her getting the information off of him. Sakura wanted to slap herself for completely enjoying what he was doing earlier.

But his tongue…

Shaking her head, clearing her thoughts, her rather _dirty _thoughts, she took in a few breaths to calm herself before letting Kakashi into her room.

But oh how her life has turned into a rather interesting turn of events.

* * *

I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout "Bend her over and fuck her hard."

Lmfao. My friend made this up as she finished proof reading this chapter. I love her. 3

Anyways. Review please! :)


	7. Birdie, Birdie

Sakura opened her door to Kakashi standing there, he seemed rather impatient. He looked down at her and arched a brow.

"What was taking you?"

"Sorry about that-"She said scratching her head, straightening out her disheveled head of pink hair. "I was taking a nap; I didn't hear you at the door."

"A nap? More like sleeping if you didn't hear me." He said with a small smile. Sakura smiled as she let him in. Stepping aside she held the door open. "Come in."

Shutting the door behind her she followed him into her small apartment. He sat down at the kitchen table where he, Sakura and Tsunade would do briefings on cases or just checking up on each other when they had days off.

"Do you want something to drink…?" She said pointing her finger to the kitchen. He looked up at her. "Sure, whatever you have." He said snapping out of his thoughts. She nodded and made her way into the kitchen. She opened her fridge door and poured two glass cups of fresh orange juice. She stared at the cups for a moment in wonder. Kakashi had said that he came to talk to her about what happened earlier at the headquarters. She can only hope that it didn't turn into a repeat of this afternoon, expect with nobody there to stop them from tearing each other's heads off.

When 'tearing each other's heads off' came into her mind, her thoughts wandered back to Sasuke. She humorlessly laughed to herself. Funny how when she thinks of something violent, he pops into her head. She still felt his caress on her skin; it left trails of fire on her milky skin. Running her hand along her arm where he had touched it not even an hour ago she was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Kakashi calling her from the other room.

"Sakura? Are you alright? Do you need help with something?"

"N-no! Sorry, I was just cussing that I'm almost out of orange juice." She said with a strained smile as she walked around the corner towards the table. Sitting down the two cups of orange juice she took a big chug of hers.

"Well if that was the case then you didn't have to worry about it."

"No! It's fine. Um. I wanted to apologize about what happened earlier this morning, it was totally out of line for me to do something like that, and you were just stating your opinion which was what everybody was supposed to do." Kakashi had his hands around the cup of orange juice as he was staring into the cup.

"I know. But I'm not here to apologize for what I said." Sakura looked at Kakashi who was still staring into his cup.

"Then what do you want?" She said through clenched teeth, feeling herself beginning to lose her cool already. She closed her eyes when Kakashi didn't respond. Sasuke was probably watching her at this very second, and if she lost her temper again, she'd only prove him right about what he said earlier during their conversation. She didn't want that.

"Sakura I'm going to be very honest here." He said looking up at her. She blinked a few times as she realized that he was trying to choose his words wisely.

"Resign from this case. Let me and Tsunade deal with it."

Sakura gaped for a moment then her mouth shut again. Second surprise tonight. What was it, her birthday and nobody told her about it?

"Sorry? What did you just say?" She said laughing for a moment. "Did you just ask me to give up?"

"It's for the best, clearly you can't deal with this type of work load and it would be better for us to work on it."

"Why the fuck do you think she handed this mission to me?" Sakura snapped, feeling her skin getting hot, Kakashi the only thing she saw, nothing else. She continued, "She gave me this assignment because clearly she couldn't do it without any leads and meanwhile I got somewhere, I talked to him, I actually saw him in person in fact…" She trailed off. Oh no. She wasn't going to tell him about what happened tonight. Then he'd really lose his mind. And she'd probably lose her job.

And be hated by almost everyone, couldn't forget about that.

"What is it Sakura? Are you going to explode again? Just because you know I'm right?" He said sitting there quietly.

"Kakashi, if you came here to anger me once more, I'll kindly ask you once to leave." She said through clenched teeth.

* * *

Sasuke sat on top of Sakura's apartment roof. He had his arm propped on his leg while his other one was crossed. He was listening on to Sakura's and her partner's conversation. But seriously, this guy just kept on coming back. He seemed like a real dick, in his opinion not that he could really have one considering what he has done but verbally speaking couldn't he just shut up for once?

His eyes flew open when he heard a crash and a loud curse. He wasn't going to randomly just barge in there and pretend to be the hero of this little story.

Sasuke stopped to think for a moment.

Why would he be even thinking of doing a good deed for her again? Sakura had agreed to have sex with him, in return of everything he knew. Why he was doing what he did, where he hid, and his past. As reluctant he was to giving away such information, when he first came into her apartment room he couldn't help himself but wonder why she reminded of someone so familiar? Sasuke knew why he was going around killing people for one reason. But when he saw Sakura for the first time, standing at the foot of her bed, ever since then his mind kept on flashing back to when he was younger… When his parents were still alive.

"_Okaasan!" A young Sasuke called as the small pitter patter of footsteps could be heard as he ran into his home. Sasuke stopped at his doorway as he saw three people sitting at the dinner table with his father and mother. _

"_Okaasan? Who are these people?" Sasuke asked as he hid behind the doorframe._

"_Ah Sasuke-chan, come here and meet our new neighbors." Sasuke's mother waved him into the kitchen and Sasuke slowly walked inside, nervous and shy. He sat across the table from a middle aged man and a young girl sitting beside him who was sitting there biting her thumb. _

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, why did he hesitate on killing her when he stood there? Why didn't he just kill her? He knew that she had been a friend of the family, therefore had talked with _him _a few times, as he would play with Sakura and himself out in the backyard, they'd all play catch with his favorite rubber ball and would take turns pushing each other on the swing. He blinked a few times as he went back into thought again.

"_Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke called as he ran up beside her. He took a few breaths as he stopped. "What is wrong Sakura?" He asked in his childish voice as he looked down at her hands. She was holding an injured bird._

"_What happened Sakura?" Sasuke asked as his hand went to touch the bird but she drew back. _

"_Don't touch it! Its wing is broken." She said walking towards the big oak tree that stood in her backyard. She sat under the tree with the bird still in her hand. It chirped in her hand as she looked down at it. She couldn't do anything, just nurse it to good health and feed it small pieces of cut up ends of white bread. _

"_Sakura? Can I help you help the birdie?" Sasuke asked as he sat in front of her. Sakura nodded and gave him a toothy smile. "We need bread and water!" Sasuke nodded and ran inside to ask his mom for the butt end of the loaf of white bread and some water. _

Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut as he re-opened them, trying to rid himself of the memory. He was on a new path now; there was no time to remember himself of petty memories. She clearly had no idea who he was, Sakura all grown up as a detective of Konoha and wanted to do nothing with him other than lock him up.

Sasuke was conflicted with himself. He didn't even know why he made this bet with Sakura, why he didn't kill her. At that second when he stood in front of her, he knew, he remembered who she was. Just seeing that little face holding the Sparrow flashed through his mind and he couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how much he wanted to. It was going to be complicated explaining things to her after everything was said and done. She was probably going to really make sure he was behind bars when he tells her that they once were playmates when they were children, and helped each other to heal the small bird.

* * *

Sakura's eyes had the same fire in them as she looked at Kakashi who was now slumped against the wall with a scratch to the cheek.

"You, get the fuck out of my apartment now. If I ever see you again outside of the ANBU headquarters by God I'll kill you." Her brain had no sense, no clarity of what she was saying. All she saw was him, and her mind was red with fury, red like fire.

Kakashi rose from the floor, stumbling slightly. The punch had done a good number to his head, probably a concussion.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer about this."

"Yeah well tell your lawyer to go fuck himself, because you deserved it." Sakura said as he made his way to the door, closing it behind him.

Sakura walked over to the edge of her bed and slouched down running her hands through her hair. Once again, she let her temper get the best out of her and this time it ended up with her punching Kakashi. Now not only did she have to worry about his lawyer, but she might just be losing her job. She looked over to her phone and called Tsunade. She needed somebody to talk to at the moment.

* * *

Sasuke walked down a lone path staring up at the sky. He had his hands in his pockets as he looked back down at the dusty pathway. Kicking a small stone he continued walking. He stopped for a moment and his eyes narrowed to the ground.

Sakura was one of the higher ranking detectives in Konoha. If it was anybody that had some clue about where _he _might be, it would be her.

'_Breathe. Calm down. Sakura isn't in your good books right now. All she knows is that you're a mass murderer at the moment. She has no idea what is going on. Let's just hope that she listens to me when the time comes for it.' _

He closed his eyes, and tried to get some shut eye, shutting everything out his mind all he wanted to do was sleep, with his thoughts as black as night.

* * *

...And the plot thickens.


	8. Authors Note: HELP!

Guys I'm actually freaking out right now, I went to my computer to upload a new chapter from my USB stick, and whenever I plug it in, it says that it's installed but it won't pop up when I go to Computer or when I go to upload something on the Document Manager on here.

I think my USB is corrupted, and can one of you very very awesome readers explain to me somehow, how I can fix it?

If any way at all?

I use Windows 7…

The faster I get this resolved I can upload a new chapter for you guys and I'm kinda freaked right now because I have so much other work on there too.

Help!

Christina.


	9. A Surprise Visit

Alright people, so you all should know that my USB driver decided to bite the dust, and I'm left with…well nothing. My chapters now are going to be written once again, they will I can tell you be different than what I had originally written for you guys but I can't do much about it at this point. This is written off of what I remember of my chapters that had been stored all nice in my USB driver. Call me stupid for not saving them into my computer. I know. I'm kicking myself in the ass for it now. Big time. Thanks you guys for giving me support and ideas to help me retrieve my information, but it didn't work. Anyway. Well, here's a (slightly different?) new chapter of Black Bird, Night Bird.

* * *

Sakura yawned as she rolled over to the side of her bed and looked at her alarm clock. Today she had the day off and did what she thought was right.

To sleep in till 1:00pm.

She dragged her feet up and over the edge of her bed, getting ready to get up. She was feeling rather lazy this afternoon, so her attempt at getting up ended up with her sliding down the side of her bed and laying down once again on the floor. She moistened her dry lips, as her saliva glands moistened her mouth, taking away the dry taste of morning breath.

When Sakura had called Tsunade last night, she of course blasted her for doing such reckless things, and once again letting her anger get the best out of her.

'_Sakura! You know better than that to do such stupidity! Haven't I told you so many times that this is what he wants? For you to get angry like this? I don't know if I should even do anything about it this time, and leave you to deal with it this time. But since he threatened you with his lawyer I'm going to have to step in.'_

'_Tsunade, I just told you what he said to me! How can you be getting mad at me about this?'_

'_I'm not siding with him Sakura; I'm getting mad at you because you can never take care of these things in a professional manner. I'm going to Sunagakure with Kakashi anyways for a briefing with some of the officials with Gaara's team. I can talk to him on the way there. If he ends up at your door with his lawyer, I tried my best Sakura.' _

Sakura snorted. If Tsunade was in her shoes, she would have done the same thing, she knew that for sure. She rolled over on the floor, her thoughts drifting off to last night and what happened with Sasuke. Had Kakashi not interrupted them, it would have been over and done with, her with the information and him with her virginity.

But she could not stop that little part of her that was grateful that they didn't go through with it because she wanted to feel it once again. The feeling of him running his hands along her skin, the way he made her moan with pleasure. When she snapped out of her thoughts she found herself running her hand along her arm. She jerked her hand away as if it was on fire, and sat up into a sitting position. She frowned when looking out the window and noticing that it was pissing rain. She sighed and got up off the floor.

She looked at the file on the table. She couldn't do much right now, because she had no information. She decided she would go for a swim downstairs in the pool room, then come back up for some reading. She grabbed her bathing suit from her closet and changed into it, aimlessly throwing clothes about in the process. Grabbing a towel from her small linen closet, she unplugged her fully charged BlackBerry and made her way downstairs towards the lobby.

Standing in the elevator she looked at her phone, no messages. She was yet to be waiting from a response from Tsunade about what talking to Kakashi. To be fairly honest, she didn't want his pity. She had a lawyer, and was more than willing to battle it out in a courtroom. She'd never understand how Tsunade put up with him sometimes. Kakashi was like the king of douche bags, and whenever she'd say that Tsunade would be all up like "He cares about you in his own way." Yeah, the kind of way where he doesn't really give two shits.

She dropped her towel on a chair, dropping her phone on top of the towel. She walked over to the deep end and surveyed the pool room. Nobody was around, so she could do full laps without parents bickering at her about their children wanting to play, and her having to be more careful with her surroundings. Was it really her fault that kids didn't look where they were going?

She put on her goggles, and dived into the water. Once she met the shallow walls, she did a flip under water, and pushing off the wall she swam back to the opposite end.

* * *

Hours later, Sakura pushed herself out of the pool her fingers all wrinkled and blistered from swimming and holding onto the bricked flooring of the pool room. Water dripped in buckets off of her body as she walked over to her towel. Drying her hands, she picked up her phone. She quickly read the messages.

**Tsunade (1/2): He dismissed it. He didn't want to though. I just told him that it was stressing for you. He said that you should give up the assignment and hand it over to us. I told him that he needs to give you time. I swear to God Sakura, pull a stunt like this again you're on your own! – Sent at 3:23pm. **

**Tsunade (2/2): I won't be back till late evening tomorrow, Tenzo and Sai are at the office if anything goes wrong, and you are expected to be in the office by 12:00pm tomorrow. I'll be asking for reports so I'll know if you weren't there. – Sent at 3:26pm. **

Sakura sighed. So Kakashi had let her go once again. Why the hell did he start shit like this, and then let it go after? Was he doing it on purpose or something? She picked up her belongings, and made her way back up to her apartment room.

She was checking her Facebook when she unlocked her door to her room.

"You reek of chlorine."

Sakura gasped as her phone fell from her hands, and skidded across the floor hitting the leg of her bed. She looked across her room to see Sasuke sprawled out across her bed, with his hands tucked under his head.

"You!" She seethed as she ran over and picked up parts of her phone. Her battery was under her bed, and she didn't want to turn her back on him so she decided she'd get it after. She got back up on her feet and looked at him annoyed.

"Don't think you can just waltz into my room whenever you please, you only have one reason to come into my room and if it's for that then…" She hesitated as she saw Sasuke arching a brow, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "Then…" She dropped her phone and towel, spreading her arms wide.

"Take me." She said shyly, closing her eyes in embarrassment.

Sasuke wanted to laugh; she was so innocent, not even knowing what she was doing. It was cute, seeing her standing there just bluntly saying 'take me!' with her pink tinted cheeks that matched her hair. It was tempting…he'll admit. He rose from his position, and got up. He too lazy steps towards her, smirking at her opening her eyes and her fear rising at seeing his advancement.

"I'm not here for that." He said as he shoved his hand in his pocket and took out a small slip of paper. Sakura blinked a few times. He wasn't here to have sex with her? Then why was he here?

"Then why are you here? You can't just barge into my apartment room like it's nobody's business! We are far from friends you know!" She snapped at him, trying to cover her deepening embarrassment. Sasuke's teasing smirk disappeared into a frown. _'We are far from friends you know!'_ echoed in his head as he shook it off.

Not yet. He thought to himself. He moved forward once more, she backing up quickly. "S-stop!" He ignored her, grabbing her wrist in a rough hold, leaving her wincing in pain, and shoved the sheet of paper in her hand. "Take it. An acquaintance of mine, Karin is having a party of some sort. Come along. It would make things easier for the both of us."

Sakura snorted. She obviously knew what an 'acquaintance' was in Sasuke's books.

"I have work tomorrow. I can't go to your, silly club with your fuck buddy." She said annoyed getting ready to throw the sheet of paper out.

"You start late anyways." He said insisting ignoring the small insult. Sakura's lip twitched. Again, he knew things about her that not even her dead grandmother would want to know. "Doesn't matter, I could be doing more productive things than wandering around at night. There's going to be hordes of hormonal teenagers and I don't want to deal with that."

Sasuke's eyes darkened.

"Nobody will touch you."

"Eh?" She said only catching the last two words over her cussing. Sasuke stared at her, as she was still holding onto her hand. Sakura found herself closing her hand around his, relishing the feeling of his soft hand. For somebody with such a reputation, how can he have such smooth hands? She didn't take the paper until he jerked his hand away.

"Don't do that." He said his voice tense, looking away. He was mentally scolding himself for letting such words carlessly come from his mouth.

"Sorry…" Timidly, she took the sheet of paper that fluttered to the floor and looked up. She just caught glimpse of him jumping over her railing.

"Asshole! You can use a door! And what makes you think I'd come to this sort of thing?!" She stopped, realizing the stupid sentence her mouth just produced. Why would he use the door when half of the country was on his tail? She took a breath through her nose. All of this work is turning her into an idiot, she concluded.

She looked at the sheet of paper.

_10:30pm the Roxx. _

_Make this easier for the both of us. _

Sakura lifted a slim pink brow. The Roxx? Wasn't that, that sketchy nightclub 19 year olds go to when they have nothing else better to do and when they first get their ID? Not only that, it was outside of town in a nearby village. She gaped; no way was she walking almost an hour just to go to some ghetto club.

But then she thought about what Sasuke had said that going to this club would make things easier for the both of them. Easier being, dancing against each other until one can't walk straight and then… well go fuck each other. She grimaced. He did have a point there. It was better than awkwardly starting from scratch in her apartment room. It wasn't so bad last night, but now that she knew what was coming she was already considering her options.

And, Uchiha Sasuke going to parties?

Awkward…

* * *

9:00pm slowly rolled around and Sakura found herself looking through her closet to find something to wear. She had taken a shower, and shaved her legs. A blue towel was wrapped around her waist as she rummaged through her clothing. She came down to a pair of pure white skinny jeans, with a red shirt that dipped down her back, the synthetic fabric pooling near her tail bone exposing a good amount of her back. She had decided to wear a black lace bra to go with it, considering that it will be showing. Tossing a pair of black pumps on her bed along with the rest of her outfit, she brushed out her hair looking in the mirror as her towel dropped from its hold under her arms.

Sakura looked in the mirror finalizing herself. She decided that she would use her wallet as a clutch instead of brining her whole purse with her; she didn't want to lug it wherever she went.

She grabbed her keys off her nightstand, pausing at the door to make sure her phone was in her front pocket. She narrowed her eyes at the door.

'_What are you doing? Get changed into something comfortable, you should be sitting at that desk working on your assignment, you don't want to be late for work tomorrow.'_

'_This is the only way. I can guarantee my information if I do this.'_

'_Bullshit! This is way past wanting the information; you just want this for yourself. You want to feel him touching you again, him inside of you.' _Her inner seethed at those last four words. But no, she won't take it. This was solely for the assignment; she did not want this for herself. No no, she chanted to herself. She kept on trying to reprimand herself of greedy thoughts until her inner sliced in once more.

'_Have you even stopped to think about where you would go when you're going to fuck? Surely you aren't going to do it in the club washroom. Maybe he'd take you to his hideout? Or somewhere that he'd go to between killings? Or that he dragged you out far from Konoha because he wanted you far from help? He can do whatever he wants and you'd have no way to call for help. HE CAN KILL YOU right after you guys had sex, and get away leaving you dead. Even the fact that since it's outside of Konoha, nobody knows who he is.__ But of course you didn't think about it, you were too busy thinking about what you were going to wear to get into his pants.'_

Sakura was out the door before her inner could finish what it was saying.

* * *

I wrote this chapter today, after realizing that it was fruitless at my USB. So, I will try to update at the same pace as I did prior to USB screw up. I think this chapter is pretty much like how it was before, just differently written. Same plot blahblah.

Till next time,

Christina.


	10. Unwanted Memories

It's going to be getting hot up in this bitch!

Don't ask. Mature content warning.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura opened the door to the club, already threading thoughts in her head about how _deeply _she was going to regret accepting Sasuke's offer. She stopped on the steps that led down to the dance floor, scanning the room for an unoccupied seat _far away _from everybody else. She spotted a small couch that was vacant in a lounge, sitting beside a couple that was… quite interested in each other. She swallowed, and walked down the three steps and tried to weave herself through the crowd towards her home free.

She was then grabbed by the wrist and pulled back into a flat chest of skin. She looked up at her captor, and immediately started struggling to get out of his hold.

"Sasuke, let me go." She seethed through her teeth as he rejected her plea, pulling her closer to him. "I came, now let me go; I don't want to be with you at all." She was turned around by the shoulders and looked up at Sasuke.

"Didn't I say that this would be easier? I'm giving you an easy way out and you reject it." Sakura was flabbergasted. How was this an easy way out? It's going to be more awkward, and unnecessary in her books. "Sasuke…" She said trying once more to let go until she felt his hands move to her hips to still her movements.

"Think about it Sakura, would you rather have me come into your room, do the deed just like that?" with a snap of his fingers she looked up at him. "Or would you, for once enjoy yourself, dance, and then actually want me to-"He leaned down so his mouth was right by her ear. "-Fuck you." Sakura clenched her teeth, of course he brought her here for solely one purpose, but she didn't think he'd do it this way. Dance until the heat became so unbearable that they'd screw each other on the dance floor, take her away and THEN have sex with her. But she then thought of what her inner was telling her before she had left her apartment room; this means she'd get the chance to see where he hides out. She'd just have to go along with it… As much as she was going to hate herself after for it.

"This doesn't change anything. After this, I don't want to see your face ever again. This is only for my information." She said wriggling around some more. Oh, Sasuke knew that this won't be the last time he'd be seeing her. After he tells her the information, he knew she would want to know more, and more about what he will be telling her. About what she forgotten, about her past. Sakura could be so stupid sometimes, only thinking for the moment and not the future.

But he brushed it off for now.

"Of course." He said as he drove her closer to his chest by the grip on her hips and guided her, taught her how to dance, dance in a way she'd never imagine herself doing. She felt dirty doing this, but inside she knew at some point tonight that will be the last thing on her mind.

She awkwardly put her hands on his chest, her fingertips brushing against the revealed skin of his black shirt before they rose to go around his neck. She tilted her head to the side, enjoying the sway of the bass as they danced among the crowd. She had recognized the song that was now playing, Undisclosed Desires by Muse. Good club music.

"You don't know anybody named Karin, don't you?" She said finally as she looked up at him. He arched a brow at her. "Why even ask something like that now?"

"Because, considering that this was an acquaintance of yours, of course you'd go and say hello." Sasuke chuckled. So naïve.

"No. I don't want to. She thinks that she's going to get lucky again. I told her I had better things to do." And with that, his hand went down to her ass and gave it a squeeze. She jumped at the contact, a blush forming on her face as she looked away. Of course, he'd tell her he had better things to do, because he actually had, better things to do.

Her.

She didn't catch the hidden innuendo at first but then it clicked into place. Whoever this Karin person was must have not been important if he'd rather be with her. When Sakura was on the way to the club she had thought he'd be all up on the other women, more attractive women for that matter. Sakura never really paid much attention to her looks besides tonight, she never bothered with the necessities that the average woman would wear, because she never had the time. She was always at the office when the hell would she have time to stop and put on some mascara and lipstick?

Never.

Sasuke's voice that was by her ear once more brought her back to reality.

"Sakura…"

"W-what?" She said a blush forming on her cheeks once more at feeling his lips brush against her ear.

"Stop thinking. You're rigid as a board." He said with a laugh as she slinked towards his chest, humiliated to the bone. She had never done this before; she didn't know what to do. Her eyes scanned around the room and looked at the other women who were dancing with their partners. She was quickly overwhelmed with how they were all dancing, with their man's hands on their hips, ass or were running their hands along their bodies. She scowled, _'fuck my life!'_ She inwardly seethed as she collected all the courage she had inside of her and did the things she'd never want to see herself doing again.

"Sasuke…" She looked up at him coyly. '_Somebody shoot me…'_

"Yes?"

"I'm rigid as a board, and then what does that make you?" She said battering her long eyelashes, slowly, deliberately. As hard as she tried not to, her face turned flush at the words that just passed her mouth. _'This is just for the assignment… Just for the assignment…' _

A dark look swept over Sasuke's face, and Sakura instantly regretted saying that. His eyes bore into hers, darker than ever.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said his voice huskier, low. Sakura couldn't bear looking at his face right now, blinking quickly she turned around and brought her back to his chest and began dancing like most of the women were in the club. She ran her hands along her sides running them up her chest, past her breasts and into Sasuke's hair. She ran them back down as she soon realized her bottom was pressed right against his groin. She gulped _'this is for the assignment, this for the assignment…' _She kept on chanting to herself.

Sasuke on the other hand was shocked by her sudden change of behavior, not that he was complaining. He looked down at her as she was running her small fragile hands along her body, her little fingertips dancing on her skin. Soon enough, it would be his hands running along her body; he'd make sure by the end of tonight no area of skin was untouched by his hands.

Sakura's hands ran along her his to take Sasuke's hands and ran his hands that were covered by hers to her stomach and released them. She gasped when he took her hands over his, and took control of her hands. She wanted to resist, to take her hands back from his hold and run away but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He slowly moved his hands along her sides, gripping her hips. She sighed in pleasure, her vision becoming hazy. She was feeling like how she did last night, the same way he had touched her in all the right places causing foreign feelings in her body to raise.

He guided her hands up towards her chest, and then she started to panic. Sasuke felt her tension as her shoulders went rigid once more; he brought his head down beside her ear "Relax. You'll enjoy this." He then brought her hands up more towards he breasts and cupped his hand around hers causing her to squeeze her own breast.

Her mouth opened in a small 'o' as she let out a low moan, as he guided her hands along her body, just as she was moving against Sasuke. She faintly took notice that he now had a full erection, and it was pressing right against her ass. Wanting to feel more of the same friction she did earlier, she pressed herself more against him, her ass right against his crotch. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to calm himself. Would he be bad if he ripped her clothes off here and fucked her right on the dance floor? He squeezed her breast which was covered by both of their hands, making her tilt her head to the side. She shuddered as the room seemed to climb ten times hotter than it was when she arrived.

Her hazy vision was slightly clear when he whispered in her ear "Let's get out of here."

Sakura paused for a moment, now that they were leaving where will they go to do this? She was about to ask him right now.

"Sasuke where are we going to go?" She said between low pants, every step she took she felt the pleasure in her belly spike as her jeans rubbed against her legs.

She saw him hesitate for a moment, then spoke. "We'll rent a hotel for the night." Sakura blinked a few times. Okay so she won't be seeing where he'd spend his nights alone, she assumed that he knew that taking her where he'd say would give her leads and he didn't want to give her unneeded information. But why did she feel a small pang inside of her when he told her that they'd be staying at a hotel to do this? Why did she feel just like a one night stand, a woman to be forgotten about after it's all said and done?

But isn't that what she is right now? Sakura laughed humorlessly to herself for thinking that Sasuke cared of the slightest in her interests, he just wanted her body as she wanted his information. Her thoughts whispered in the wind, vanishing as Sasuke pushed her against the brick wall and took her lips into a messy lip lock.

* * *

Sasuke shut the door with his foot, not caring that he had shut it a little too hard, dropping the card-key to the room on the floor along with all his other belongings, immediately reaching for Sakura again. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Removing the shirt, she tossed it aimlessly in the room as they stumbled back towards her bed. She fell back on the bed, as he hovered over her on all hours.

"Now what was that you were saying earlier if you were a board than what was I?" Sasuke said as her shirt went flying leaving her in her black bra and white pants. One of her shoes was at the doorway; the other one had managed to be right beside Sasuke's feet.

"Do you want to know now Sakura?" He asked in a low voice as he lifted her up onto his thighs, sitting on his heels with her straddling him. He slid his hands around her hips to her ass where his hands rested, and brought her down onto his clothed erection. Sakura couldn't muster any words as she just let out a breathless moan, her head thrown back in pleasure. "S-Sasuke…" breathlessly, she brought her head down and rested it on his shoulder, nipping at the exposed skin on his neck.

He pushed her back, his hands sliding up her legs, up her thighs up to where her pants started at her hips. He sat on her legs and fiddled with the zipper.

"Sasuke…" She said with her head on the side, pressed against the pillows. Her hair was everywhere on the pillows, to Sasuke it looked like a pink halo. She scanned his body, realizing that he was still in his pants. Their shirts had been discarded awhile ago when they first tumbled into the room. He unzipped her pants, and pulled them down by her waist, his hands moving along her bare skinned thighs, as he fully removed her pants and tossed them on the floor. He observed her from under him, marveled at the sight he was greeted with.

Sakura laid there with her arm covering her chest, her face covered prettily in a pink blush and her mouth was parted open.

"S-stop looking at me like that…" She said looking away, as he was surveying her like a prey.

Sasuke brought himself higher so he was face to face with Sakura; he swallowed, at being face to face with her at this close proximity. She seemed so… childish in a way how she laid there, not knowing what to do with herself in this situation.

She was a virgin, after all.

He removed his pants, leaving him in his boxers with a very visible tent in them due to his erection. He gritted his teeth, fuck it was painful. He lifted her hips to remove her panties leaving them at her ankles. He slid his hands between her thighs, his fingertips just at touch of her untouched area he felt her shudder, then go rigid. She was uncomfertable. But what was he going to do? Say, _'it's alright we can do this next time?' _Sasuke wasn't going to let this oppurtunity vanish from his reach and they had gotten so far.

He crawled up over her, blinking a few times. Through her blushed, pink face consumed by pleasure his mind kept on flashing to Sakura when she was a young girl.

_'Sasuke! Sasuke come play with me, we can go play on the swings!' _

He blinked again, shaking his head trying to move on with this. His mind wouldn't let go of the images though.

_'Sasuke! You're not pushing me high enough I want to touch the clouds!'_

"FUCK!" He swore aloud sitting back, running a hand through his hair. He wouldn't be able to do this with images of his past popping into his head whenever they pleased.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" She asked her voice still shakey as she sat up, her arm covering her chest as she tucked lose strands of hair behind her ear. He looked over at her over and saw her sitting there, completely puzzled. She had absolutly no idea what war was raging through his brain right now. He couldn't even fuck this woman because those, annoying, innocent images of her in their youth kept on flashing through his head.

But why now when they were about to complete their deal, when they were about to have sex? His mind couldn't bear the thought of being the one to taint innocent, cute Sakura Haruno. But why should he pity her when all she was going to do after was lock him up? Trying his best to block out his thoughts, he removed his boxers and pushed her back once again.

"Sasuke? W-wait I'm not ready for this!" Her mind was aware of what they were about to do, but she wasn't mentally prepared or emotionally prepared for the pain that was about to come in the next few seconds.

"SASUKE!" He ignored her holding her shoulders down, and in one quick thrust, filled her for the first time.


	11. Blank Memories

Well. There was a lot of blood.

Sakura laid there on the bed, curled up in the fetal position. Dried blood and left over's of earlier sexual activities were smeared on her upper thighs and stained the sheets. Sasuke sat at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He looked down at his now limp penis that was covered in her virgin blood. This was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. He looked over his shoulder at Sakura who hasn't moved since they finished their coupling.

Now what haunted him was not her innocent face, but her screams of agonized pain as he took her without warning. After that one scream she let out, there was no turning back; he continued thrusting into her without stop. He had scratch marks marred along his arms when Sakura was trying to plead him to stop. Tear stricken cheeks will replace that cheerful face he once knew. They had something going up until he was plagued with memories of her right before their intercourse.

He looked over at her once more and looked down at the ground. "Are you ready to hear what I have to say?" He finally said, in the quiet room. Sakura let out a choked gasp.

"O-oh yeah Sasuke, I-I'm so ready to hear it. Just like y-you decided to stick it in after I told you n-not to."

"It was what had to be done. Wasn't this what we agreed on?"

Sakura slowly untwined herself and slowly rose, wincing at the pain that shot down between her legs. "No it wasn't Sasuke. We said that we'd have sex, not you causing me more pain that I've felt in this lifetime."

"You're life isn't over so you don't know that."

The room went silent as there was rustling of the sheets. Sakura looked down at the sheets stained with blood. She honestly thought that this would be somewhat enjoyable; it turned out being a living nightmare.

"H-help me to the bathroom at least. It's what you can do after this." She said as she slowly made her way to the edge of the bed.

"Why are you making it sound like this wasn't supposed to happen? You make it sound like I took you by surprise." Sakura gasped and turned around. "What did you expect from me? To be gentle with you? Sakura get real, I'm a murderer for Christ sake." Sasuke looked at her with an unreadable expression as he watched her move closer to the edge of her bed.

"Just help me to the fucking bathroom!" She snapped had enough of hearing words from him. Take her by surprise? He should get a fucking A+ for surprises. Sasuke sighed, getting up. Sakura got up and she put her arm around his shoulder as her legs wobbled with pain.

"The only time I ever want to see you again Uchiha Sasuke, is when you are behind bars." She said through clenched teeth as Sasuke helped her to the bathroom. He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them and saw Sakura's blood smeared thighs. He had done that to her. He came to realize that.

She sat on the toilet as she put the plug in the hotel bathroom. She watched the water fill up as she looked at him through pained eyes. "What time is it?" Sasuke walked into the bedroom, looked at the clock and came back into the bathroom.

"It's 1:30am." Sakura closed her eyes and nodded looking back at the tub. She shut off the hot water and stood up. She knew that she was still naked, and he stood naked before her, but it was nothing new now for the either of them. "Get out." She said simply.

* * *

Sakura slid herself slowly into the tub, grabbing the bar of hotel soap. She rubbed the dried blood off of her pale skin that she would rub lotion on every night before she went to bed. The water she sat in started turning a burgundy color then turned more of a red tint as she cleaned her body more and more. She dropped the soap bar in the tub and drained the water. Turning on the shower head, she rinsed her body clean, once more washing her body with the soap bar.

Sasuke was right somehow, she did expect him to be gentle with her, but they weren't lovers. Hell they weren't even friends with benefits. They were complete strangers, him the criminal and she the woman that is to bring him to justice. She felt as if she done the worst thing ever, but in a few minutes she'd be getting every single piece of information about him. She didn't even know if she wanted to hear it now, seeing his face disgusted her enough. Shouldn't even someone like himself have some sort of standard when it came to things like this?

Sakura ran her hands along her neck, rubbing the soap in. He was fine earlier during their events. Just at that last moment, he had swore aloud and backed up. She didn't know what was going on at that time. She thought he was swearing from the arousal, but his reaction after, clearly he wasn't.

It was like he was possessed by some demon that took control for a second, and did what caused her to end up in this situation.

She shut off the water and took the white towel off the sink, wrapping her now fresh and clean body around it. She had to be back in Konoha, in hopes of getting at least 3 hours of sleep before she went back to the office. But the way she felt like right now, she felt like calling in sick and making some excuse to Tsunade about why she was feeling sick. She was standing in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror when Sasuke knocked.

"What is it?" She said quietly looking at the door. The door slowly opened to Sasuke who was now wearing his boxers.

"Are you finished?" He asked.

"Yeah. I guess you're going to want to shower as well." She deadpanned walking past him swiftly, going to sit down on the bed. He turned and looked back at her.

"What are you looking at? Go shower so you can explain yourself, then I want to go back to my apartment and try to get some sleep and find some excuse to not go to work tomorrow."

"You're going to stay home?"

"Sasuke just shut up and go shower." Sakura said tiredly running a hand down her face.

* * *

Sakura sat on the bed cross legged in her bra and panties as Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed his arms on his legs.

"Well. Whenever you're ready." Sakura said staring at her fingernails picking at her cuticles. She looked over at him and saw he was in deep thought, staring at the floor.

"Sasuke."

"I have two things I should tell you. One might be somewhat unbelievable and you'd might think I'm insane. Do you want to hear that first?"

"I want to know why you're doing what you are doing first. Then I'll hear why you're insane."

"They are tied together anyway so I'll tell you why you might think I'm insane first." He said simply not even taking regard for her choice of what she wanted to hear first.

"You were young. So was I. We didn't know much about it at the time."

Sakura arched a brow. He just made it past the first sentence and she was already thinking he was insane.

"We… were neighbors. We'd all play out in the backyard. The three of us." Sakura stared at him intently. What the hell was he talking about?

"You, me and Itachi."

Sakura's mouth dropped into an 'o'. She then started to laugh awkwardly. "Uh, Sasuke is this some excuse to snake your way out of explaining everything? Because you're doing a shit job at it." He looked at her intently.

"Does it look like I'm fucking joking around Sakura?" Sakura went silent as Sasuke looked at her. She didn't say another word so he continued.

"When I was 9 you moved next door to us, my mother had introduced you and your father to me."

"Wait a second. My father? My parents died a long time ago in an accident. A woodsman was cutting a tree and it had fallen on them as they were walking past." Sasuke closed his eyes. He won't be able to get through this whole story without her interrupting.

"Sakura, can I tell you everything without you interrupting? Then you can ask questions after? Please?"

"You're mother was a kind woman, just like you. But not as tough. She was more of the housewife. When we'd play out in the backyard she'd make us lunch and let us eat under the big oak tree. You had found an injured sparrow once, and we nursed it to health together."

Sakura's mind was boggling right now. Mass murderer, Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in front of her claiming that they were childhood friends. Uh?

Sakura rubbed her forehead. "Sasuke, if you're just playing some game please stop it, or I'll inform authorities of your presence."

"Sakura." She stopped rubbing her forehead and looked at him. "What is it now best friend?" She deadpanned.

"Sakura! You wanted the information; I'm giving you every fucking detail in my mind if you're just going to ignore it like you don't know anything..." Sakura looked at him like he had three heads. Sasuke swallowed. She really didn't have a clue about what he was talking about.

"You don't remember anything?" Sakura slowly shook her head as if Sasuke was crazy.

Sasuke ran his hands down his face. How the hell was he going to get anywhere when Sakura didn't even remember her past?

"Sakura, do you remember anything of your childhood?"

"Not really. Tsunade had told me that I fell down the stairs when I was small and it caused brain damage. I don't remember anything prior to being 15."

'_15… That's right, that's when Itachi…' _Sasuke's eyes darted back and forth quickly as his mind connected the pieces together. His head shot up to Sakura who sat there, with her head cocked. She was really fucking out of the picture right now. She didn't even remember her own past because Tsunade had erased her memory prior to Itachi killing his whole family, sparring Sasuke himself. He was really going to have to tell her about her parents really died.

Kami help him.

* * *

Okay, so the story might seem a little confusing right now, we just found out that Itachi had killed Sasuke's whole family and that is the reason why Sasuke is a killer. But there is a piece that is vital and will clear any confusion, buuut you're going to have to wait till tomorrow to read it! ;)

Till then…

Christina.


	12. Traitor

'_Neh Sasuke! Where are we going?!' _

'_We're going to the park because my mom allowed us!' _

'_But I didn't ask my mommy she's going to say no!' _

'_Your mom and my mom are friends Sakura I'm pretty sure my mom told yours.' Sasuke was brought to a halt as Sakura started whining. She sat in the dirt with her little baby hands balled into fists and were up to her eyes as she started crying._

'_Sasuke!' sniff sniff. _

'_What's wrong now Sakura?'_

'_I didn't ask my mommy…' _

_Sigh._

_Sasuke turned around and helped Sakura help and brushed the dirt off her little white dress. He wiped the tears from her eyes with the end of his sleeve._

'_Alright. We'll go back and ask your mom if we can go to the park.' Sakura's white teeth glistened in the sun as she clasped her hands together. 'Alright Sasuke!' _

Sasuke was in a real mess right now. The one person he thought that could help him find Itachi, not only had amnesia but it was Tsunade who blanked her memory prior to Itachi when he killed their family. Now he was going to have to re-tell the story as if he was some goddamn kindergarten teacher.

"Uh Sasuke, I have my phone with me. I'm going to call the office if you don't tell me the truth in 10 minutes." Sasuke wanted to pull his hair out. He never came across someone so stubborn. He looked at her. He'd be the same way if he was in her shoes though.

"Sakura. You have to trust me with what I'm telling you. You didn't fall down the stairs when you were 15. Tsunade blanked your memory because she didn't want you remembering what you experienced when you were younger. And your parents? They didn't die in a lumber accident."

Sakura blinked confusingly.

"That's impossible. Tsunade wouldn't do such a thing. And she clearly told me so, I even have the death certificate stashed away in my closet. You're a liar!" She said getting angry with him. She sat up and stood in front of him. "You're just trying to manipulate me so you can cover the real truth, and I can see right through it. Sasuke, don't take me for an idiot."

Sasuke just sat there.

Oh my god.

This girl was actually being serious with him right now.

"Sakura, want to make another bet?" Sakura's eyes widened. "The hell with your fucking bets you can't even keep a deal to begin with!"

"SAKURA! Shut the fuck up and listen to me for a second? Do you ever consider that amongst your massive doubt I might be telling the truth?" Sasuke said now getting really irritated with her. Sakura went silent.

"I won't believe you. You can tell me anything, I won't believe it. Tsunade told me everything, and do you really expect me to believe the likes of you?" Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. This was going to be a major pain for him. He was going to have to make a little visit to Tsunade when they got out of here.

"Just shut up and sit down. I'm going to tell you everything from the very moment we met. And you're going to listen, and not talk. When I'm done talking you can refuse belief all you want."

She slowly sat down on the bed. Why would he be going through all this trouble to wind such a lie? Surely he knew that she wasn't going to believe him no matter what he told her. So why bother? She sat back in her cross legged position ignoring the pang of pain that shot down to her core. She winced slightly.

Sasuke seemed to not notice that as he collected his thoughts. Alright. Tell her everything from when they met? Sounds like we'll be here for awhile. He looked over at her and saw that she was patiently waiting for him to start. She's going to be a hard cookie to crack.

"It was a cloudy day to be fairly honest, when you moved in next door. I was outside playing with my favorite rubber ball. It was blue and red." He looked over at her and noticed she was listening intently; she was now lying on her back as she stared at the ceiling and listened.

'_At least she's making an effort of listening.' _

"I came inside because it was around lunchtime; my mom was making tomato onigiri. Was one of my favorites. Still is." He said arching both of his brows. "So I came inside and saw a middle aged man and his daughter sitting at the dining table. I was frightened, because I had no idea who they were. My mother then called me over, to introduce myself to my new neighbors." He looked at Sakura. "And do you know who that little girl was that was biting her thumb as if she wanted it for dinner?"

Sakura swallowed. She wasn't supposed to believe this, but he was enchanting her as if it was a fairytale. She felt like a child, with her father telling a tale about dragons and goblins. Expect… Well Sasuke wasn't her father of course he was the man that was to be put in jail by her hand.

She answered anyway. "M-me?" Sasuke nodded as he rose from the bed and walked over to the window and looked down at the darkened streets of the village. He sat at the table and folded his hands on the table. "We became friends rather easily, we'd take turns playing in each other's backyard after a small argument we had. It was over if we wanted to play on the swings in your backyard or play catch with my rubber ball." Sakura giggled at that. Sasuke didn't smile or laugh with her, his expression was serious. Sakura's face dropped back into its neutral expression as she realized Sasuke didn't seem happy about any of this tale. Her thoughts swayed, to what if's.

What if Sasuke was telling the truth?

Or what if Sasuke was a good actor and knew how to bullshit a story when he needed to?

What if Sasuke told this to every girl he met?

Sakura cringed, ah no. Scratch the last one out. Too out of character. She was left with the two thoughts that bounced in her head as she continued to listen to his story.

"Everything seemed right at that moment in time. The way a child's life should be. Of course, a child was naïve and didn't know much." He looked out the window once more, his facial expression once again dark. "After I walked you to your house, I was walking across the lawn to my home. It seemed really silent. The lights were off. That came off as strange to me, because the sun was just meeting the horizon, my mom would have been in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner still. At the time I assumed that my parents had retired early, as they were tired because there was a big meeting with the village elders today. That's what Itachi told me that morning before we went out to play."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was Itachi?"

The ends of his lips tilted. She slowly, slowly believed what he was telling her. "Itachi was my older brother. I don't think I've directly told you that yet." Sakura shook her head.

"Well. Now you know."

"So. I came inside, and what I saw felt like 1000 knives stabbing me at once. It was heart wrenching to my young self." Sasuke noticeably swallowed as he forced himself to continue. "In the kitchen, my brother was standing over my dead parents, their necks logged with a single slice. Itachi was holding a sword, a long one. A sword that I only imagined seeing in my picture books that my mom brought me from the markets, of men who protected their villages, high on their horses." He looked over to Sakura who had her hand over her mouth.

"I don't want sympathy Sakura I've been living with it for the past 11 years." He said getting up once more.

"After that night, I had been taken away by officials for questioning. Not that they suspected I've done anything they knew Itachi committed the murder. This is what led me to who I am today. I'm hunting down those who have been in contact with Itachi, or have worked with Itachi. I'm wiping out those who have known Itachi until they lead me to him." He looked over at Sakura. His feet were rocking as he prepared for the climax of this little story.

"Sakura." Sakura now looked at him, her gaze now on him. He leaned over her putting his hand on her cheek, cupping her cheek. She was genuinely surprised by the gesture, but just laid there not moving. It felt like he was saying some sort of farewell, but why did it matter? Didn't he just rape her not even an hour ago? Just when she getting used to the heat on her cheek, he pulled away and looked at the floor. She noticed his hands were shaking.

"Sakura, both of your parents worked with my brother Itachi."

* * *

...Chicken Soulvaki is fucking delicious.

Christina.


	13. Beautiful Liar

A/N: I noticed some of you guys were saying for Sasuke not to kill her. But isn't that what Sasuke had intended on doing when he first went to her apartment room?

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura stumbled back on the floor, falling back on her butt. She previously shot up and was taking steps back. She tripped over her pants that were discarded on the floor. She looked at them, and then at Sasuke who was staring at her.

"Liar! How dare you make such a joke!?" She sneered grabbing her pants. "You know what; keep your information, and your lies. I'm better off without them." Sakura started shaking on her pants and scampering over to grab her shirt. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and stopped her from grabbing her red shirt that was tangled on the floor.

She looked at Sasuke who almost had a pleading expression on his face. She didn't believe a word of it. Nothing. Niente. Sakura had the look of absolute hatred in her eyes. "You know I almost was for certain that you'd be honest with me and give me the information I need." She got up and wrenched her wrist back. "But I guess that's expected from a killer. Nothing but lies."

She got up, and grabbed her phone, wallet and phone that were scattered at different areas of the hotel room. "Dare follow me, you'll regret it." Sakura strode over to the door, and slammed the door behind her. Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, a dark aura radiating off of him that can be felt for miles.

"FUCK!" He swore aloud, sending a chair flying into a wall. Sasuke was breathing heavingly, as two little red dots shone in the dark.

"Time to pay Tsunade a little visit." Sasuke vanished into the dark, leaving nothing but the whispers of his speed in the wind.

* * *

Sakura stumbled as she stepped into a taxi. She told the driver that she was headed back to Konoha, and the driver said that he didn't go that far. Sakura showed the man the badge, suddenly changing his mind about rejecting the lady. Sakura noticed his fear and said that she'll still pay him the full distance charge. The man nodded numbly as they drove off into the night.

Sakura tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked down at her BlackBerry. It was almost 4:43am and she was nowhere near Konoha. The pain between her legs had subsided greatly, but the tightness of where her hymen once was, still pulsed in pain. She bit her bottom lip as she was contemplating on messaging Tsunade about her whereabouts and Sasuke's. Her fingers were shaking as they were wrapped around the phone; she began typing the message but then deleted it once more.

She didn't want to believe Sasuke, she just couldn't. Tsunade had told her everything about how her parents died in a lumber accident, and she fell down tiled stairs when she was younger. Tsunade wouldn't lie to her, Tsunade was her closest friend, and mentor since she was a young girl and she grown to believe her and follow in her footsteps. She was the closest thing she had to a mother.

Sakura swallowed and put her phone in her pocket. She'll speak to her tomorrow in the office.

Sakura thanked the taxi driver for driving her such a distance, and paid him a generous tip and apologized for frightening him. The man was more than thankful. Sakura looked at her phone as the taxi driver drove off. It was 5:59am. Sakura would have been not even half way had she walked the whole distance back. Now she had some time to sleep before she went to work, and to talk to Tsunade. Sakura sighed in ultimate exhaustion as she walked inside. She dropped her things on the bed and flopped down. She didn't even bother changing, in matter of minutes her eyes were closed and she was asleep.

* * *

Sasuke dashed down a pathway heading straight for Sunagakure, after picking up his katana from where he stayed most of the time. He hadn't held his katana in three days and it felt strange. Sure he was with Sakura, but now he had some serious problems to deal with. If Tsunade didn't spit out a good reason why he erased Sakura's memory she won't have his gratitude of seeing a black crane before he slit her throat.

* * *

Sakura slammed her alarm clock and groaned. It was already 11am. That means she had to drag her half awake body to get ready for work. Her adrenaline kicked in when she re-thought that she had to speak with Tsunade about what happened last night/early this morning. Dragging herself into the bathroom she washed her face with ice cold water. Looking into the mirror she realized that she had shadows under her eyes. When she finished her shift, she was going straight to sleep again. Maybe she'll catch some shut eye in the office if nobody bothered her, like the likes of Kakashi and more reasons why she should give up on the assignment.

Snorting, she brushed her teeth and wiped her mouth clean. Going back into her room she tossed random clothes out of the closet, not caring what she put on. Grabbing a pair of shoes, not daring to look at a pair of heels ever again she took her belongings and promised herself to stop by the coffee shop for a large black coffee before stepping into that hell hole.

While Sakura sat in the coffee shop, eating a sandwich and her coffee she realized a few things. Tsunade wasn't going to be back in the office till late tonight, which meant she won't be able to talk to her today because her shift finished at 5. She'd just have to call her over later, because there was going to be a huge discussion going on. She couldn't hate Sasuke anymore than she already does, lying to her like that. What bullshit, she didn't know if she should pity him because he will be behind bars in a few days or pity herself for expecting some sort of truth out of his mouth. Shoving the last bit of sandwich in her mouth she tossed her garbage in the tin and walked outside. The server waved goodbye and she just threw her hand in the air not bothering to turn her head.

* * *

Sasuke balanced herself on the bar that was in front of Tsunade's hotel room. He was concealed by the darkness of the outdoors, but he clearly saw Tsunade sitting at the table sorting through files. He sneered. He wondered what it would feel like if someone had erased half of Tsunade's memories and somebody from her past tried to reconcile with her. He was going to make sure Sakura got her memories back, because it won't help him or Sakura if she didn't even remember how her parents died.

He looked over to a tree that was growing along the walls of the hotel, and ripped off the skinniest, smallest branch, ripping the leaves off in the process.

Tsunade yawned as she drummed her fingers off the desk. She was going through completed case files that Sakura and Kakashi had completed over the course of this year. Kakashi had more than Sakura, but that was because she had given Sakura the Uchiha Sasuke case, therefore she couldn't be handled with any other cases unlike Kakashi. Tomorrow, she would be heading back to Konoha in her own office. It was better than being here in Suna. It was too hot, humid and none of their office rooms had air conditioning. Like get with the program people, you live in the middle of the desert.

"So. Why did you do it?"

Tsunade jumped in surprise, as she looked around her room and saw nobody. It was only when she looked at her balcony window she saw the one, Uchiha Sasuke leaning against the _inside _of her hotel room balancing a katana, the very same katana that Sakura mentioned, in his hand.

"Why the hell are you here?" Tsunade said getting up from her seat, walking back not turning her back, going to grab her phone to call the authorities.

"Ah ah, you wouldn't want to do that. I can kill you faster than you can dial a single number on that phone of yours. I suggest you put it down."

Tsunade's eyes darted from the phone in her hand to Sasuke. She slowly put it down as Sasuke nodded. "There you go. Now was that so hard?"

"I'm not going to ask once more, what the _fuck _are you doing here?" Tsunade said with more anger now.

"Why am I here? Why, is it so hard to pay a visit to the bitch that erased my childhood friend's memory?" He unsheathed the sword balancing it on his fingertip. Tsunade's lip twitched at being called a bitch.

"So Tsunade I'm not going to ask you once more, why did you do it?" He said not looking at her, but at the balancing sword on his finger.

"Why does it matter to you? You killed her parents after all. And ran off right after that bastard of a brother killed off your family." Sasuke's stare went to Tsunade.

"You make it sound like I wanted to do it."

"Well you seemed pretty confident stabbing both of them and leaving their blood to fill their bathtub so they can take a swim in their own blood."

Sasuke's eyes turned red, as he suddenly had Tsunade against the wall holding her in the chokehold, her legs dangling off the floor. "You know nothing, if you want to know anything why not ask Sakura? I tried telling her everything earlier last night, but she wouldn't believe me because you wiped out her memory like the fucking selfish woman you are. Did you maybe think it would be better for her to hate me? Hate the one who really killed her parents? It's better than her hating me because she thinks I told her a lie. But really, I wonder who's the liar here Tsunade." He said as his anger rose, his grip on her throat tightening. Tsunade let out a choked gasp.

"I'm going to give you five minutes to explain yourself with a good reason why you did it, try anything I'll kill you on the spot." He dropped her, her body slumping to the floor, Tsunade coughing and hacking, swallowing air to her choking lungs.

He walked away from her then sat on the bed.

"Your five minutes begins now." Tsunade's shaky head looked up at him, still trying to catch her breath.


	14. Ugly Truth

"Tenzo, has anything important happened while I had my day off?" Sakura asked as she walked with him through the main corridors of the office building. It seemed that Tenzo had just arrived for work as well.

"In fact yes, there has been a little news. About how you assaulted Kakashi has made circulation around the office as well rather quickly. Reminds me of high school." Sakura chuckled as they stepped into the elevator.

"But, on the other hand his lawyer had been here yesterday, he was speaking with Kakashi and they were looking for you." Sakura's gaze fell to him as her eyes narrowed. "Wait why would Kakashi's lawyer be looking for me? He said he'd dismiss it." Tenzo shrugged. "I don't know Sakura, but you might want to figure out what's exactly going on before you get any more surprises." Sakura growled as the doors opened to the 18th floor.

"No shit." She muttered under her breath as she stormed into her office, putting the 'do not disturb' sign that hung on the other side of her doorknob and slammed the door shut. Putting her work bag on a chair that opposed her desk and sat in her chair. She drummed her fingers against the desk and contemplated if she should call Tsunade. She was probably on her way home now, Sakura could wait until she came home, but she needed to know what was going on with Kakashi. Had he lied right to her face?

Coming to a conclusion, she picked up her phone, bringing the receiver closer to her and twiddled the cord between her fingers as she waited for Tsunade to pick up her phone.

* * *

Sasuke was losing his patience. Tsunade was slumped against the wall in a sitting position, her hands cupping the blood that was coming from her nose and upper lip. "Tsunade, I'm being nice here. I'm giving you o-"Sasuke's words were cut off as Tsunade's phone that was sitting on the table went off. He looked over at Tsunade whose eyes were darting to her phone. Sasuke strode over to the table, looking at the caller ID.

"Well, speaking of the devil." He balanced the phone between his thumb and index, shaking it between his fingers.

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't you dare!" He mocked right back at her, clicking the talk button.

"Tsunade?"

"Thought wrong."

Sakura almost dropped the phone from her hand as she shot up from her lazy position on her chair. "Sasuke? What the hell are you doing with Tsunade? Tsunade can you hear me?!" Sasuke clicked speaker so Tsunade could hear Sakura's calls of panic.

"Tsunade!"

"Now now, Sakura, Tsunade is just fine she's just on the floor with a bloody nose I haven't killed her yet."

"What the hell do you want from her? I told you to leave us alone!"

"No Sakura, you told me to leave you alone."

Sakura clenched her teeth. "What the fuck are you doing all the way in Suna? And let me hear her talk. Tsunade can you hear me?"

"Sakura, don't listen to a word he says." Tsunade said as she got up and slumped against the wall, tired from his beatings.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair, her hand was holding the phone so tightly, she was close to shattering the plastic between her fingers. She had no way of helping Tsunade. She could contact the authorities in Suna and tell them that Sasuke is in their village.

"Don't move." She heard Sasuke say through the receiver.

"Sasuke I swear to God…"

"Now now, you're going to thank me for this." Sasuke said as she heard his footsteps. Sakura bit her bottom lip in anxiety, who knows what he was doing to her? He could have been raped her like he did to her, because he was a sick bastard like that.

"Now Tsunade, tell Sakura the truth."

Sakura paused for a moment. Truth?

"N-no." Tsunade said, refusing to speak a word.

"Ah, so the liar doesn't want to admit that she's wrong. Maybe we'll need a little convincing here." Sakura heard him drop her phone. "Sasuke! Don't hurt her! Leave her fucking alone she has done nothing, if this is about earlier, Tsunade wouldn't listen to somebody like you! GODDAMN LEAVE HER ALONE!" She screamed the last sentence.

Words on the other line were ignored, as Tsunade went tumbling into the chairs falling backwards. Sasuke walked over to her and grabbed her by the sides of her white shirt. It was hard cuffing somebody when most of the front of their shirt was missing.

"Now, are you going to tell her or am I going to have to use my katana because, Tsunade I have been nice here and you would have been dead already had it been somebody else." Sasuke heard Sakura's pleads of not hurting Tsunade on the other line. He dragged her by the back of her shirt, and picked up the phone and shoved her against the leg of one of the chairs. Sasuke put them back on speaker.

"Alright Tsunade, now tell her _everything _you know. Because I've told her everything I know and she didn't believe a word I've said. I find it ironic that she'll believe the liar."

Sakura stopped fully, her brain registering what Sasuke had said.

"W-what do you mean?" She said finally through the phone.

"Come on Tsunade, after all these years it's about time you told her the truth." Sakura's eyes darted back and forth. No way had what Sasuke told her been the truth? It was impossible; he was a goddamn killer for Christ sake! A menace to society.

Tsunade looked away from the phone, closing her eyes in shame. She didn't expect things to go this way, she didn't expect Sasuke of all people to track her down and lead her into this mess.

"T-this is all lies isn't it? Tsunade and Kakashi are on their ways back to Konoha." Sakura was trying to reassure herself right now, but it was proving futile.

"No Sakura, it's me." She swallowed the taste of blood in her mouth. The metal tanginess going down her throat. Tsunade shifted on the floor, wishing, hoping that this was all a nightmare and she was in her hotel room alone, just waking up from the uncomfortable hotel beds.

"Sakura. What Sasuke had told you, is true. It all is. I had your brain erased so you didn't have to deal with the grief of your parent's death. It's all true."

There was silence on the other end, just the heavy breathing of Sakura.

"What?" She said in a dark whisper.

"It's all true. All of it."

"How did they actually die then?"

"Sasuke told you how."

"I KNOW THAT HE FUCKING KILLED THEM, HOW DID HE KILL THEM?" She yelled through the phone, anger and pain coursing through her veins. She felt like ripping every parcel in this room to pieces, throwing things out the window. She wanted to rip her hair out, she had been lied to all her life and the most important piece of her life had been erased, only to have somebody come and cover it up with lies?

"Tsunade answer me fucking right now." She said her voice shaking with anger.

Tenzo walked into Sakura's office and her eyes blazing with fury looked up at him. "Can't you see the fucking sign on the door?!" She snapped. Tenzo paused mid step, and slowly walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Like how he killed everybody else." She finally got her answer.

"Goddamn." "GODDAMN."

"Now that's all sorted out, Sakura can you tell me whose the real liar in this little loving situation of ours?" Sasuke said into the phone.

Sakura couldn't see anything in her eyes anymore, but red. She felt as if her brain was on fire, like somebody had lit her head on fire for their own sick amusement. Sasuke didn't get his response; he just heard glass crashing and the sound of wind.

Sasuke smirked, dropping the phone in front of Tsunade as it bounced twice and stopped in front of her legs. He kneeled in front of her and looked her in the eye. "Good day to you too." And took his leave through the window, leaving her there to pick up the pieces.

Sakura's teeth were clenched as the small hole in the window gave her some cool air to breathe, not really caring that she just threw her phone out the window as if it was a baseball, and taking the receiver down the 18 stories with it. Sakura licked her dry lips and ran her fingers through her pink locks, she couldn't keep herself standing. Her legs felt wobbly, numb.

She collapsed to the floor, sitting on her knees and cried.

And cried.

Till she couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

My apologies that this chapter is a little short... It's late and all I want to do right now is sit in my room and talk to my boyfriend. Haha. But I still love you guys too don't worry, ;)


	15. Between The Looking Glass

Sakura sat curled under her desk, her eyes feeling strained from all the crying. Her eyes were all puffy and red. She wiped her tears and sore eyes with her shirt as her head was covered by her arms as she sat with her legs up. She had even a more reason to hate herself for what she had done. She had willingly given herself to the man who killed her parents.

_Well, at the time you weren't so willing._

_I don't need your fucking reassurance right now, piss off._

Sakura swallowed, her throat feeling raw. But then she thought about all the information Sasuke had told her. And if Tsunade knew about this all along, why didn't she report it to the office so she could have closed the case before she handed it to Sakura? Did she want to find all of this out for herself? She was somewhat grateful that Sasuke didn't tell Tsunade about what they did the night before, but she was probably going to ask her later anyway. She didn't want to talk to Tsunade though. She detested the thought knowing that Tsunade had taken a piece of her memory out and replaced it with a complete lie, Sakura wanted her memories back. She wanted to know who her parents were.

That was one of the many things she was going to get sorted out with her when she got back.

And make sure Uchiha Sasuke was locked up.

When her mind came to that conclusion she then thought about why Sasuke was killing all of these people. She still wasn't exactly clear on whom this Itachi person was, but that's also why she wanted her memories back so she could see for herself who he was. According to Sasuke, he was his older brother, and killed their family. Now Sasuke was out to hunt him down, by killing those who had, had contact with Itachi. Her parents were one of them.

But then that also answered why Sasuke had appeared in her room that night because, herself, Sasuke and Itachi were playmates. He didn't kill her because he probably knew that she worked for the ANBU and she would have valuable information on Itachi's whereabouts. This wasn't about them being childhood friends, no no Sasuke just wanted her to remember who he was so she can give him what he wants, his whereabouts on Itachi. But he wasn't going to get it off of her. No way, she wasn't going to talk she'd rather be dead than give him what he wants.

_But didn't you already give what he wanted? Your virginity? _

Her inner had a point, she did have sex with him the night before to get information that she didn't believe, but that was before occurring events of let's say 5 minutes ago. She took in a shaky breath wiping the tears off her cheeks, now done crying. Sasuke was a victim, also as a criminal. Still though, people were killed by his hand and therefore murder. It didn't matter what his older brother had done.

She just wanted to go home, and right now she couldn't care less if she lost her job over it.

* * *

"Tsunade, you seem rather quiet today. Have you gotten a heat stroke? It is rather hot out here." Kakashi asked as they sat in the taxi that was taking them back to Konoha. Tsunade had her head pressed against the window as she looked at the scenery passing by.

"Tsunade?"

Tsunade sighed finally, and raised her head from the window and looked at Kakashi. "Yes Kakashi?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked as he looked at her with concern. Tsunade rubbed her temple; she didn't want anybody else to know about this, absolutely nobody. But Kakashi was one of her partners. He had limited rights to know about what was going on. It was better left unsaid, however.

"I just got too much sun. When we get back I'll close up the office and go straight home for some good sleep." _As if you're getting sleep knowing Sakura hates you more than she hates Sasuke. You'd better go talk to her or at least try talking to her before going back to your apartment._

She took her water bottle from her bag and looked at it. The sun made the water hot, almost felt like it was boiling. She dropped the bottle as it rolled in the taxi and she just looked back out the window. _I can't even have a goddamn sip of water without Kami punishing me right now._

* * *

Sakura locked the door to her office as she turned and made her way to the elevators. Tenzo stopped her on the way.

"Sakura, are you alright? You seemed… A little out of yourself back there." He asked as he held a pile of papers in his hand. Sakura nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm just not feeling well. I got into an argument with Kakashi over the phone. It was about the whole lawyer business." Sakura's inner narrowed her eyebrows at that, _another issue speaking of which. _Tenzo shook his head, "You guys need to sort out your issues you expect to get any work done together or at all." Sakura shrugged with one shoulder as her lips went into a tight line. Their conversation ended there as it went into an awkward silence.

"Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow probably Tenzo." Tenzo nodded as Sakura walked towards the elevator and pressed the 'G' button that went to ground floor. She walked across the parking lot, and walked down the sidewalk that led to the small section of apartments where her home resided. _Taking this case was like a goddamn curse; my life was fine up until I accepted this offer. Had Tsunade not given it to me, would I not be where I am right now? I'd still be in the state of mind that thinks that my parents died in a lumber accident. Sasuke wouldn't have told me anything, and who knows he might have already killed me. _

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Sakura sat on her bed cross legged with her iPod ear buds plugged into both ears. She had papers spread out everywhere on her bed as she was reading over reports, and her own reports from past cases, and the case she was working on right now.

_That's right. The curse._

She bit her bottom lip as she looked down at a picture of Sasuke. She didn't know if she should pity him for what he went through in his childhood. It was Itachi's fault that he ended up this way. But it didn't erase the fact that half of the country was looking for him. She rubbed her nose. It didn't even dawn on her that they were once childhood friends.

What did they do as kids? Sasuke told her that they'd play under a large oak tree at her old house. _A large oak tree…_

He had also told her that they'd argue over whether they'd go play on the swings or play with Sasuke's rubber ball. For some reason, she imagined Sasuke as a bratty little child that always got what he wanted. But he was completely different. That was a different story now.

The small smile that had formed across her lips faded, as she came to realization that Sasuke was no longer the same person he was back when they were children, he was a ruthless killer, out for his brothers blood. In the distance of her Ozzy Osbourne blasting in her ears, she heard a small knock. She looked at the door and got up off her bed and looked through her peep-hole that was on her door. Nobody was there. She scratched her head. _Alright, so some kids decided to prank her. No big deal. _

She then turned back and saw Sasuke knocking on her window with his finger, no weapons in sight; in fact he was in different clothing than his usual white shirt and black pants. He was wearing a black shirt with pants, the same rope around his waist, and his sleeves were gone. She stayed in her spot across the bed. She narrowed her eyes to her lock and saw that it was locked. He had no way of getting in, and she intended on keeping it that way. She slowly took her ear buds out and placed her iPod on the table. She slowly made her way to the window standing a few feet away from it.

Sasuke slowly put his finger on the window, his fingertip just pressed against the glass. _Open the door. _She assumed he mouthed. She shook her head indicating no.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side in obvious disappointment as she moved closer to the glass and pressed her finger against the glass, exactly where his finger was. It was silent, nothing could be heard except for maybe the people moving in and out of their apartment rooms, doors opening and closing with locks clicking into place indicating the end to a day.

Sakura looked at their fingers that were connected, besides the glass that was in between them. She slowly looked up at him and saw the sadness that reflected in her eyes. "Why did you do it?" She said quietly still not moving to open the door.

"I didn't want to." She heard his muffled reply. She looked back down at their twin fingers that now turned into hands pressed against the class.

"I can't forgive you for what you've done. I'm going to do what I have to do." She said a little louder so he could hear exactly what she was saying. She saw that he swallowed as he was looking down at her.

"Where is Tsunade? Is she alright?" Sakura said a little shot of panic going through her. Sasuke shut his eyes.

"Why do you still worry even though you know what she's done to you?"

Sakura knew where he was heading with this, but what makes him think that she should trust him just as easily as forgetting about Tsunade? They both were at fault really. Him, being her real childhood friend and Tsunade... She was just there. Always was, for everything at anytime. Him becoming a killer, and Tsunade taking a piece from her.

"God Sakura, do you know what you even want to do with yourself?" Sasuke asked removing his hand, his voice rising in anger. "You think I lied to you, so you get angry with me. You find out I was telling the truth, you're still mad at me but you support the real liar here?" He gave her a pitiful expression, as he shook his head. "What is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with m-me? Cause you're going to make everything all better? What the fuck can you do for me? Everything that you've told me was in the past, we're different now Sasuke." She asked her voice cracking. Curse her stupid emotions. Everything fell into silence once more, as Sakura heard the soft music playing from her ear buds. She had forgotten to pause the music.

"Sasuke, just because I work for ANBU w-won't help you." She croaked. Sasuke's head snapped to hers the pieces cracking into place. She watched as his face turned from its blank stare to complete blazing fury.

"You really might want to get Tsunade to do something about those memories of yours, because you have no idea what you're talking about right now. Until then, Sakura don't expect to see me again." Sakura fumbled with the lock to the door, Sasuke heard her trying to unlock the door in stumbling movements, but he was already gone by the time she had it open.

* * *

Damn that teenage angst...

LOL. I love Vampire Sucks. Just thought I should add that to fixate this situation...

And... Yeah.

Virtual cookies for everybody, I feel so awesome with all these reviews. I'd never see myself with so many. But then I see some stories with like 1k+ of reviews and I'm just there mindblown like WTF? But you can't help it if it's a good story. xD

Thanks for the reviews everybody by the way!

Christina.


	16. Regained Memories I

Tsunade walked down the hallway looking at the numbers, checking that she didn't pass Sakura's room. She arrived back in Konoha at least two hours ago; she spent those two hours sitting in her home figuring out how she was going to talk to Sakura. How was she going to explain the inedible? Sure she could apologize, but what was an apology going to do?

She decided that she was going to talk to her, and if she didn't want to work with her anymore, or talk to her anymore for that matter she'd understand completely. However, she also had questions of her own to ask Sakura.

Why was Sasuke sticking his nose into their business? And how did he get the chance to talk to Sakura without anybody catching him? They both had to get things into the clear tonight, or else there will be some serious tight strains in their friendship. She just hoped she got Sakura to listen to her for a moment. She arrived in front of her door, and was about to knock until she heard gasping, and choked sobs. She narrowed her eyes at the door.

"Sakura? Are you alright? Are you in there? It's Tsunade."

There was silence and the small sounds of footsteps walking across the carpeted floor until she heard the door unlocking and seeing small Sakura standing there, her eyes all puffy and red.

"Sakura what happened?" Tsunade asked as she took a step forward as if in shock. Sakura rubbed her hands up and down her arms, cradling herself.

"Don't act like you care. What do you want anyways?" She asked cold, distant.

"We have to talk, about everything. But first, let's get that face cleaned up." Tsunade pushed Sakura into her room, and led her to the bathroom to clean up her face that looked like she had shed a good amount of tears this past week.

* * *

She was stupid, truly.

Sasuke paced a hotel room; he had stopped at a place to stay for the night, one last stop before he made it to the borders of Otogakure, back where his home is. He couldn't really call Oto a home, but it was the place he had been living ever since Itachi had killed their family. When Sakura had uttered those words back at her room, he couldn't believe that she had said that. It was true that he was using her to get information on Itachi, but it wasn't the 100% reason why he decided to meddle with her life, intertwining it with his once more. He wanted to try to fix things with her, not that he could get so far with it when she was the number 1 official onto him. It was only time before he found herself and ANBU ops at his hideout.

He had absolutely no idea that Tsunade had pulled that stunt on her up until he tried telling her everything about back when they were kids. He just thought she was really stupid and couldn't remember things for shit, but he was wrong. Who was this Tsunade anyways? Besides the fact that she worked with Sakura. He didn't remember her at all back in his days in Konoha, was she an immigrant? He spat on the floor, taking out the dry taste from his mouth before swallowing the saliva.

He couldn't believe that even after finding out the truth about this whole situation that Sasuke was once a childhood friend, she decided to stay angry with him. All her anger was built up on one reason, and that was because he killed her parents. Sure she had a good reason to hate him, he killed the two most important people in somebody's life but didn't Tsunade wipe her memories of those two people? And himself? It was without a doubt that Sakura's feelings would cease when she gets her memories back, and actually remembers who he is.

_Was._

Right. Who he once was.

* * *

"You sold out your body to get that information and his whereabouts?" Tsunade repeated through gritted teeth as herself and Sakura sat at a table, her legs crossed on the padded seating. She looked at her fingers, picking at her cuticles.

"Sakura! Get your goddamn head up."

"Oh shut up! Stop acting like you care, you're opinion is the last one I'll give a shit about." Sakura snapped at her, getting up and grabbing water bottle from the kitchen and moving to sit on the couch, staring out the window. Tsunade remained standing at the table. Sakura gaped and got up and turned at her in anger.

"You know what, I want my memories back." She said dropping the bottle on the table. Tsunade turned to her fully, her eyes wide.

"No you don't want that Sakura." Tsunade said trying to calm her down.

"No, shut your trap, they're my memories, it's my life. I want my goddamn memories back so I can see who Sasuke was, and who my parents where."

"Who Sasuke was?" Tsunade seethed, "Sakura he's a goddamn killer do you expect him to have an inch of who he was in his body now?"

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head in anger, "Tsunade I'm not going to ask again I want my FUCKING memories back, don't make me angrier at you than I already am." Tsunade went quiet and rubbed her temple. How did she know this was going to happen…?

"Fine. But everything that has been said here will be reported do you understand?" Tsunade said. Sakura sat back down at the table and looked at her and shrugged. "I couldn't give a shit, because I quit."

* * *

Sakura sat in a small doctor's chair as EEG nodes were put all over her skull, with blue jelly that was cold, and icky feeling. She was definitely showering after all of this was done. Tsunade and a few other doctors were taking reports down as the nodes were placed. An IV pouch was connected to the top of her hand for sedation.

"You're going to feel a small pain in your sinuses but that's just your memories being restored." Tsunade said simply as Sakura felt her body slowly going numb. She didn't nod, she didn't answer. She just sat there waiting for her memories to flow back into her mind freely.

"Alright, count down from 10."

She didn't make it past 8.

* * *

"_Sakura-chan, we're going to meet our new neighbors this afternoon. Are you exited?" Her father asked as they sat at their own dinner table, eating soba noodles and some green tea._

_Sakura nodded dumbly, as she stabbed her noodles with a chopstick, still not fully aware of how to operate both sticks in her hand. _

"_Daijuki, teach her how to use those properly, if you don't teach her now, she'll never know." Her mother said from the stove as she was boiling some vegetables. "She's only 9 dear, she still has time." _

* * *

"_Hello there, it's nice to finally meet you." A woman with long black hair, smiled genuinely as a taller man had his hand on her shoulder and was not smiling, but he did have a welcoming expression on his face. "My name is Mikoto, and this is my husband Fugaku." Bows were made, and Sakura hid behind her father. _

"_And who is this little one?" She asked as she looked behind Sakura's father to see the head of pink hair buried into his shirt._

"_Sakura-chan, come on stop being shy, they won't bite." Sakura slowly showed herself looking up at the two adults shyly._

"_I-it's nice to m-meet you." She said stuttering. _

_Mikoto smiled warmly, "Why it's nice to meet you Sakura-chan." She looked back at Sakura's father. "Come in, I was just making some tomato onigiri." She and Fugaku moved to the side as they walked inside. _

_Sakura sat close to her father, biting on the skin of her thumb. She saw the fresh tomato onigiri that the woman had made, it was tempting to grab one but she was too shy. So she just sat there and kept on biting her thumb. She heard another voice call throughout the pretty home._

"_Okaasan! I'm home!"_

_She looked over at the door that they came from and saw a boy maybe the same age as her come in with his little ruffles of black hair that reminded her of the chickens at were sold in the markets. _

_Like a chickens bum! She thought with a toothy smile. _

"_Ah Sasuke-chan, come and meet our new neighbors." The woman said, waving him in. The boy walked in and sat in between his mother and father. "This is my son, Sasuke. Sasuke, say hello to Sakura-chan and her father." He smiled timidly, waving to her. Sakura's cheeks tinted pink, innocent and cute. She waved back, still biting her thumb. _

"_Sasuke, Sakura why don't you go out in the backyard and play for a bit while we talk with Sakura's father?" Sasuke nodded and walked over to Sakura who turned to look at him, and moved back to her father. _

"_Come outside and play with me!" _

_Sakura turned and faced her dad and looked up at him. "Can I go play with chicken bum?" Sakura's dad gasped and looked at the Uchiha's who were chuckling lightly. _

"_Of course you can Sakura, and his name is Sasuke. Not chicken bum. That's a bad word; I don't want to hear you using it ever again." Sakura nodded and turned to face him. "Sorry Sasuke!" He nodded the faintest of red on his cheeks. Chicken bum? Psh. _

* * *

"_Sasuke let's go play on the swings!" _

"_I want to play with my ball though…" _

"_No! Swings!" _

"_Hey hey, why are you two arguing?" Sakura turned and smiled. "Itachi! Sasuke is being mean." Sasuke gapped at the label, looking at Itachi who laughed. "Sakura, that's not nice. Apologize to Sasuke." _

_She turned and crossed her arms. "I want to play on the swings." Itachi walked her over to Sasuke who was standing there with his ball. _

"_Apologize to Sasuke first Sakura." He said with a look, looking at Sakura who pouted. _

_She looked at Sasuke with the same pouty expression. "Sorry Sasuke…" _

"_It's alright."_

"_Okay, so how about we all play catch first, and then go play on the swings? How does that sounds you two?" Itachi was 13, and was capable of taking care of two 9 year olds, but sometimes they acted like they were 3. _

_They nodded enthusiasticly as they all got into a triangle and began tossing the rubber ball back and forth. _

* * *

_Sasuke and Sakura were now 15, attending the same high school. They spent almost every moment together besides classes they weren't in. People thought they were dating, but who would date the huge forehead? People would ask. Others just corrected them and told them that their parents were friends, and they were childhood friends. Girls were jealous, and guys were the same. But they paid no heed. _

"_Neh, Sasuke-kun! Are we going to your place after school to study for exams or mine?" She asked as they walked downstairs towards the busses. _

"_Yours. We were at mine yesterday." He said as he grabbed his bag from his locker. "Hey Sakura?" Sakura stopped on her heel, turning around. _

"_Yes Sasuke?" She asked with a puzzled expression. _

_Sasuke walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura's cheeks turned pink and looked away. "What was that for?" _

"_I like you Sakura. A lot." He said as Sakura looked back him surprised. _

"_You like me?!" She asked surprised. Sasuke nodded, his cheeks also turning pink, not because he just told her that he liked her, but that she said it a little too loud and people's head turned. _

_Sakura nodded with a smile, "Are you asking me out Sasuke?" She asked with her hand on her hip. Sasuke's lips twitched. "Y-yes? Maybe? If you like me too?" _

_Sakura just squealed and threw her arms around him, he laughing at her sudden show of affection. _

* * *

_Sasuke and Sakura walked down a small path in the park, their fingers entwined. _

_"Hey Sasuke-kun! Look at the golden finch! It's so yellow!" Sasuke's eyes looked towards where she was pointing, in fact there was a yellow finch there, it was a male because it's colours were much more defined than a female finch. It was tweeting, calling for a mate. _

_He looked over at Sakura whose smile was so bright. She realized that Sasuke was staring at her and she looked at him, putting her arm down. _

_"Is something wrong Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke shook his head and smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. _

* * *

_It was at least 8:30pm when Sasuke had walked Sakura home from their date. They had gone to watch a movie that night. Sakura turned to face Sasuke and stood at the step, one step higher than him so he looked up at her. _

"_Thank you for tonight Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a warm smile. He smiled back at her, and took the step up and kissed her. They stayed on the front porch enjoying their little moment of sweet kisses, before Sakura said her goodbyes for the night, and stepped inside her home. _

_It was at least 9:00pm of the same day when Sasuke came running to their door. Sakura was sitting on the couch with her mom as they fatted themselves up with popcorn and a good horror movie. He was knocking on the door frantically._

"_Sakura?! Are you there? Mbeki? Anyone?" Sakura walked over to the door and was surprised to see Sasuke there._

"_Sasuke is something wrong?" She asked really puzzled. For the first time ever, Sasuke didn't pay heed to her and pushed her aside and looked at Sakura's mother who was in the same state of puzzlement as Sakura was._

"_What is wrong Sasuke? Did something happen?" Sakura's mother got up now concerned that something serious had happened to Sasuke. Sakura stood beside her mother, her eyes darting between Sasuke and her own mother._

"_Somebody call the police, my whole goddamn family was murdered!" _

* * *

Back in the real world, Tsunade sat on a chair beside Sakura, keeping a close eye on her heart monitor. She was still surprised that Sakura had told her last night that she'll quit from work. She was probably in the spur of the moment, and will disregard it later. She looked over at Sakura and noticed there were tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn't move an inch, however. She put a mask on, and let steam flow into her nostrils, a medicine that did the reverse effect of sedation. Sakura's eyes slowly opened. "Sakura? Are you alright?" Tsunade asked as Sakura took notice of her surroundings. Sakura brought her palm to her face and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"We have to take a break; you have been under for an hour. Your brain can't take that much information in one seating." Sakura nodded as she sat up with her hands in her lap. She got up slowly. "Sakura be careful, the sedation hasn't fully worn off."

She ignored her. "How long until I can go back under?"

"An hour."

"I'll be outside then."

Tsunade nodded as Sakura walked outside into the hallway, walking towards the front entrance.

* * *

So Sakura is finally getting her memories back. :)

Will she think of Sasuke differently now that she remembers who he was, and what he once was in her life?

Till next time,

Christina.


	17. Regained Memories II

Hey guys, I'd just like to apologize for this huge gap in my updates I can promise you this will be the only major gap in this story, the reason why I hadn't been able to update my stories is because I moved earlier this week and I had to wait to get my internet installed, and I didn't want to write at the library, personally I don't like writing at the library… I'd rather write at the comfort of my own home. xD

So no more ugly gaps in updates, and here is the latest chapter. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura took in a deep breath as a cool air rushed past her. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her skinny jeans; she felt her palms resting against her thighs as she looked around the streets of Konoha. She shook her head, and sat down on a small bench resting her arms on her knees.

She looked at her folded hands and then looked up, looking around once more. She couldn't believe what her mind was showing her, what she had forgotten. What she had taken away from her. She ran a hand through her hair and got up again, pacing in front of the bench with her hands on her hips.

No way, she wouldn't believe it.

She actually had some sort of relationship, better yet past with Sasuke? She rubbed the back of her ear at this revelation. He was a criminal for the love of God! But she knew why he was going around killing people. It wasn't that these people were completely innocent, but it didn't mean they were totally criminals either because their affiliations with Itachi had been in the past; most of these people had families, parents, or children.

Sakura swallowed.

She had parents. Once.

But of course, they had fallen victim to Sasuke.

And she had been next.

But then all of this happened.

Had he pitied her because of their past? Why didn't he just kill her then? It may have been easier, but she would die never knowing who her parents were, and wouldn't come to realization that her life had been literally a lie. She hadn't been shown how her parents were really killed, and she had to mentally prepare herself for it when she went back under to be shown just how it really happened.

They had been left off to where Sasuke had found his parents dead at the hands of Itachi. However, she didn't know why Itachi had killed Sasuke's parents. She bit her bottom lip in thought.

Who did Itachi's case? She couldn't remember, she was way too young to even be considering working with the ANBU. It must have been Tsunade who worked on his case; therefore she must know _something _about what caused all of this. If she didn't even know anything, why would Sasuke want her help? She barely knew what was going on herself. She could tell Sasuke that she wasn't given any information on Itachi's whereabouts, and he'd probably just tell her to get some sort of information on him. She covered her head in her palms. This was madness, she couldn't possibly consider helping him, she was about to be shown how her parents were killed at the hands of this man for shit sake.

Brushing aside those thoughts, she didn't want to think about it- she went to her memories of her and Sasuke actually being together. Sakura snorted. They actually were in a relationship? Now that was hard to believe. But it was true.

She then trailed back to last night, when Sasuke had appeared at her window. He seemed hurt that she said she wouldn't help him with finding Itachi.

"_God Sakura, do you know what you even want to do with yourself?" Sasuke asked removing his hand, his voice rising in anger. "You think I lied to you, so you get angry with me. You find out I was telling the truth, you're still mad at me but you support the real liar here?" Sasuke had looked at her, with sadness and questioned her once again,_

"_What is the matter with you?" _

_She had choked on tears at the time. "What's the matter with m-me? Cause you're going to make everything all better? What the fuck can you do for me? Everything that you've told me was in the past, we're different now Sasuke." _

_She faintly heard Shinedown playing in the background, when she had walked to the window she had placed her iPod down, but forgotten to pause the music. It played quietly in the background as she tried to find the correct words to say. _

"_Sasuke, just because I work for ANBU I w-won't help you." She finally said her voice cracking once more. She had watched as Sasuke's expression turn into a blank one, as it twisted into fury._

At the time, she thought she knew what she was saying, but she was wrong. She had no idea what she had said, how it hurt him. But was it completely her fault that she didn't remember her memories? It was somewhat her fault, Sasuke had tried to tell her but she didn't believe a word of it. She even got angry with him when he told her truthfully that he killed her parents.

She felt really guilty about this, Sasuke had admitted to her that he killed her parents, and she just turned it down. She could of at least, believed it and got angry at him for killing her parents and not for thinking he was just playing with her mind.

"_You really might want to get Tsunade to do something about those memories of yours, because you have no idea what you're talking about right now. Until then, Sakura don't expect to see me again." Sasuke had proceeded to turn to walk off, Sakura took the two strides to her balcony door and was trying to open the lock with fumbling hands. She saw Sasuke pause and then jump over the railing and leave. She slid the door open and ran over to the edge and saw that he had already vanished. She had taken in shaky breaths and slid down the concrete balcony sitting against the floor eyes flooding with tears._

She had no way of even talking to him now. No way of even apologizing. She had no idea about where his whereabouts where. She narrowed her eyes at the ground.

"_I have an acquaintance… Her name is Karin."_

If she travelled to that club where her and Sasuke had their little rendezvous and found this Karin, would she give some sort of lead to her? It would take some… persuasion of course, but she will deal with that. A little information here and there about how easily she could lock her up for even knowing Sasuke, she'd tell her things in no time.

But first, she wanted to get ALL her memories back before dealing with Sasuke. Feeling a little better about herself, she then sat in the chair for a few minutes to do some meditation before she went back inside to finish the memory recovery process.

* * *

_Sakura sat beside Sasuke as they sat in the funeral home, they sat in the front row along with the rest of the family, the Uchiha's and Haruno's and other extended family members alike. Sasuke thanked people for coming as he shook hands with the men, and kissed the woman on the cheek. Once the close family members went up to the podium to do small speeches, Sasuke and Sakura's fingers were entwined tightly as their hands rested on the two arm rests that were pressed against each other. _

_When it was Sasuke's turn to do his little ramble, she had kissed him as he walked up. She could tell that he felt uncomfortable getting up in front of everyone, but this was his parents he was going to be talking about. _

_She had looked around the funeral home, and noticed that Sasuke's other brother Itachi wasn't around. She found that really odd. Maybe he was speaking with the priest or someone about the preparations for the burial? She looked back to the front as Sasuke took a small sheet of paper out of his pocket and began his speech. _

* * *

_Later that night, Sakura's mother had told Sasuke he was to stay at their house for a few days until he was ready to go back into his home, if he was ever. _

_Sasuke had agreed with slight reluctance, but eventually he found himself with two bags and was putting things away in Sakura's bedroom. She sat on her bed with a cup of tea in her hands as she looked at Sasuke. He seemed pale, and his movements were sluggish. She had no idea what to do at the second, she felt like a terrible girlfriend. But Sasuke knew she was trying her hardest, and for that he was grateful. _

_Sakura placed her cup down on the nightstand and walked up behind him and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and just hugged him._

"_Sakura?" _

_Sakura didn't say anything, she just stood there hugging him. Sasuke sighed and she saw through the mirror he was looking at her over his shoulder, and brought his palms up and covered hers with his own. She walked in front of him and looked up at him._

"_Sasuke… What can I do? I feel dead weight not doing anything for you." Sakura said quietly as she looked up at him. Sasuke's hand rose and tucked away a small piece of hair that was fray from the rest of her pink head of hair. _

"_Sakura, you have done enough for me. Your mother letting me stay here is more than enough. You're not dead weight, not now, not ever. But please don't take it personally if I say I want a little bit of space." He cupped her cheek and looked at her. "You can do that for me right?" Sakura nodded as Sasuke let go of her cheek and backed up. She felt saddened by his change of behavior, lack of affection, but he had every right to do so. This was no time for her to be feeling sad about small petty things, but she couldn't help it. _

"_I'll… go downstairs then." Sakura said as she grabbed pajamas from one her closet and looked at Sasuke who wasn't looking at her, he nodded, his back still facing her. She swallowed, her lip twitching as she felt tears welling up in her eyes and walked out of the room. _

* * *

_Sakura was woken in the dead of the night to footsteps walking down the stairs. She sat up and looked over the couch to Sasuke who was walking towards her. He stood on the other side of the bed as she looked up at him._

"_Sasuke? Are you alright? Do you need something?" She asked as she sat up more, her eyes squinting, still blurry from waking up. _

"_Come upstairs with me Sakura." _

"_Is something wrong?" _

"_Stay with me tonight."_

_She heard the pain in his voice, she looked up at him, and all she saw was his dark silhouette in the living room. _

"_Alright Sasuke." She quietly agreed, getting up and followed him upstairs quietly. _

_Sasuke and Sakura laid in her queen sized bed, Sakura was snuggled close to Sasuke's side as he had his arm around her shoulder, his nose pressed into her hair. She felt his fingers fiddling with thin strands of her hair, she didn't move in the silence of the room. _

"_Sakura, please understand when I explain this to you." _

_She tilted her head up and looked at him. _

"_What is it Sasuke? You can talk to me." _

"_Sakura, I need you to understand that I love you with every inch of my heart." _

_Sakura's eyes felt watery as she swallowed. "Sasuke…" _

"_I don't want you to hate me for this. Because it would kill me to see you hate me after all of this." Sakura felt the tears fall as he continued; she knew where this was heading. She just wanted to hear it from his mouth instead of her own thoughts conjuring its own conclusions. _

"_I need space to make myself stable again, to fix my home and deal with Itachi. I can't be in a relationship. With you Sakura; or with anybody." She shook her head against his chest, her tears streaming down her cheeks, some leaking to his chest. _

"_W-why?" She finally said, between sobs. _

_She felt Sasuke's hand gently tilt her head up to meet his gaze in the dark room. _

"_Sakura, didn't you say to me that you would do anything for me?" She nodded, short breaths going through her nose as she tried to control her breathing. _

"_Then will you wait for me?" _

_She just continued crying, wrenching her chin from his grasp and brought her head to his chest. "Y-yes… I'll wait for you Sasuke..." Sasuke had brought her closer to his chest, pressing her tightly against his chest as he hugged her, the room silent expect for Sakura's silent sobs and muffles from her nose. _

* * *

_It had been a year since Sasuke had left the village, and left her. Sakura had tried to keep her mentality, going to school, having a social life. But somewhere in her heart she felt as if her old self had died, she will never be the same. She didn't know where Sasuke had gone to, or why. But after their last night together, which consisted of them sharing pain through intense love making, she could only keep the memories of them together close to her heart. _

_She was walking home from a friend's house on a snippy Thursday evening, deciding to do a little studying for their upcoming law exam. After Sasuke had left, Sakura decided to become an ANBU officer, in hopes of coming across Sasuke once more. _

_She rested her back, as her backpack was holding many textbooks from the library, including her school textbook and binders. She unlocked the door to her home, dropping her backpack by the door._

"_Okaa-san! I'm home!" She got no answer, so she assumed that her mom wasn't home yet. If her mother wasn't home, chances are her father wasn't either. So she walked into the kitchen and prepared herself some cup ramen, feeling too lazy to cook any real food._

_She heard small clattering upstairs followed by a scream. Her head shot up._

"_Okaa-san?!" She darted around the kitchen island, and skipped steps running up the stairs, she heard the scream coming from the bathroom; she ran down the hallway and noticed that the door was locked._

"_Okaa-san?! Tou-san?!" She shook the knob, it not budging. She backed up, using full strength that she didn't know she had, she kicked the door down and looked dead straight ahead into the bathroom. There was red everywhere. Her eyeballs shook, feeling as if she was in a horror film, or in a terrible nightmare. She took a step, her barefoot stepping into a puddle of blood. She looked down and muffled a scream. Darting around, she looked to the bathroom window that was open. _

_She couldn't think, she couldn't talk. All she could do was take her cell phone from her pocket and dial 9-1-1. _

* * *

I actually had teared up writing this chapter; it was just so angsty with the whole Sasuke and Sakura break up…

Anybody have tissues?


	18. Joining Forces

Sakura's eyes slowly opened as she was laid back on the leather chair. She slowly took in her surroundings as her hazy vision became clearer, sharp. She slowly rose from her seat using her hands for support as they held onto the armrests. Her cheeks felt damp, her eyes sore. She must have cried in her sleep as her mind was shown the vivid memories she had taken away from her. She looked over to Tsunade who was sitting there with a box of tissues. She handed it to Sakura who took a few and wiped her cheeks that were stained with tears and rubbed her red eyes.

"That's the truth." Tsunade had finally said as Sakura looked over at her. It was silent for the most part, as Sakura's mind collected her thoughts and took in her surroundings. She tossed the tissue into the garbage can that was beside the chair.

"Why would you take away such precious things from me?" She asked silently as she took the box of tissues from her and sat them in her lap. Tsunade swallowed, as Sakura stared at her intently waiting for a response.

"Tsunade, I'm actually really upset with you already don't turn it into hate."

"You only asked for the memories you wanted back, I gave them to you. But I guess I mine as well explain to you that your mother and I were best friends." Sakura's gaze rose to her face as she tried to find the right words to talk.

"You were too young to remember me. Your mother had gotten married to your father; I was pretty much nothing but memories to her by the time you became a teenager."

"What does this have to do with my memories?" Sakura asked confused.

"Of course, after your parents were killed I was the one that took you in. I had your memories removed so you'd have no memories of your past. Including Sasuke. At the time we were just coming to realize why Sasuke had left the village, I didn't want you to find this out that is why I wiped out your memories of him or anything related to him or your parents." Sakura was shocked for the most part. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that this was all Tsunade's doing. Before this she could have easily trusted Tsunade with her life, now she can't even trust her with a few words.

"Tsunade I hope you know I can't trust you anymore." Sakura said as she got up tossing the tissue box on the chair. She stretched and Tsunade got up as well. She grabbed Sakura by the wrist as she was going to leave.

"Sakura, are you actually going to leave all of us?" Sakura paused; she became rigid at the question at hand. She chose her words wisely.

"At this point Tsunade, I don't know. But I will ask one question; does Kakashi know any of this?"

"He doesn't."

Sakura nodded. "Tsunade, I don't know if I'm going to continue working with the office. I have done things to betray all of you, and now that I know who Sasuke is…" She trailed off as Tsunade cut in moments after.

"You're not going after him are you? Sakura he isn't the same!" Tsunade insisted spinning Sakura around to shake her shoulders. "You're insane if you're going out to find him!"

"Tsunade this is why I said that I don't know if I'll be coming back to work with you or Kakashi." Sakura repeated herself. Tsunade knew that Sakura wasn't going to change her mind so her hands fell to her sides.

"…Sakura why are you doing this to all of us?"

"Consider it to help myself, and possibly the office." Sakura said simply as she went to get her sweater that was hanging on a chair opposing them.

"Is there anything I can do to help you at least?" Tsunade asked as she walked after Sakura. Sakura paused "You've done enough."

"Anything at all? It's the least I can do."

Sakura's brows knitted into a frown. Why did she insist on helping her when all she caused her was pain and ignorance? She wouldn't let Tsunade help her anymore, but she will make sure of a few things.

"Don't utter a word about this to anyone. If the council finds out, they'll fire me for sure." She nodded and looked at Sakura, she seemed to be in thought as her hands were clenching around the cuffs of her sweater. She looked over at Tsunade.

"Tsunade, were you the one that did the case on Uchiha Itachi?" Tsunade nodded slowly, her face showing confusion. "What about him Sakura?"

"Give me the case file."

Tsunade's eyes went wide. "Sakura that will cause us both our jobs, it's against the building policy."

"Nobody will know. If anybody asks of it just say you're doing updates on the information and jotting new information down."

"Sakura that case was abandoned years ago nobody will ask me."

"Exactly, that's why you're going to give it to me." Sakura said slowly getting irritated.

"What are you going to do with it?"

Sakura walked to the door proceeding to open it. "You well know what I'm going to do with it, stop by my apartment before 5. I'll be coming to look for you if you're not at my apartment by 5:30." Sakura slowly closed the door behind her leaving Tsunade in the office alone. Tsunade clenched her fists. She couldn't do anything to stop her now.

* * *

Sakura walked down the streets with a quick pace, her mind already two steps ahead of everything else. A small part of her knew that Sasuke would probably show up at her apartment, hell he was probably watching her as she spoke, and now he would wait until she got the file then make himself known.

Would he be happy that she got her memories back and that she remembers who he really was? Or like what Tsunade said, had he really changed and only wanted the file on Itachi? She didn't care at this point, she wanted to help him. And if him using her to get Itachi's file so he can find him, she would be happy.

"_I'll wait for you Sasuke…" _

* * *

Hours later, Sakura sat on her bed with the file on her bed in front of her.

Tsunade had slipped the file under her door, not wanting to communicate with her in case ANBU had already realized the file was missing, or somebody else was watching them besides Sasuke. Who knows if Sasuke was even watching them?

She was now staring at the picture of Uchiha Itachi her mind absorbing new information. She flipped through files that had connections to Sasuke, information she was well aware about, that she studied and from her memories. There was information that went so far that she was mentioned, from being Sasuke's girlfriend. And that Sasuke was related to him, as his younger brother.

She took the file and put everything together. She hugged her legs to her chest. Did Sasuke know that she had her memories back and she knew who he exactly was? That she actually wanted to see him and talk to him? Not about Itachi, the people he killed, her parents but just about them. She hoped that he'd come by, because a small part of her knew that he was watching her from wherever he was.

"Sasuke. Are you near?" She said quietly as she sat now on her knees looking around. She got no response.

"Sasuke, I know you are somewhere. You probably are already aware that I have this file. I can help you. Please!" She sounded almost pleading as her head frantically darted around the room looking for any signs of him. As expected, Sasuke emerged from the shadows, his figure becoming apparent on the outside of her balcony window. He stared at her through the glass as she looked right back at him.

There was a different tension in the air; it was a more… intimate tension as they continued to bore gazes into each other's eyes nobody daring to move. Now that Sakura really got to look at him, and it wasn't during raunchy, acted sex to get information, using each other or him trying to kill her. She took in his appearance, his angular jaw line, the pit less orbs of onyx, and his hair that matched his exact eye colour. She found it hard to believe that a man as frightening and powerful as Sasuke had once just been a domestic village boy, the latter, and her boyfriend.

She pushed the file to the side and finally got up, sliding the door open. Sasuke quietly walked into the room, his shoulder brushing against hers. He stopped a few steps behind her as their backs were now facing each other. He looked over his shoulder to Sakura who was staring at the window, at his back.

"Why did you get the file?" He finally asked. He already knew the answer. It was painfully obvious. Sakura stood there, rooted to the spot. She wanted to explain so much to him, the question asked branching out to so many topics of discussion. Her mind was already formulating negative thoughts, just the way he walked right into her room and already was asking about the file. Shaking off those thoughts, she uttered one sentence.

"I can help you."

Sasuke turned around to face her, his face morphed into one of disbelief, then realization, his eyes twinkled with some sort of happiness then went back to their normal stoic look.

"I take it that you got your memories back." Sakura closed her eyes, nodding. "Yes. Yes I did." She opened her eye slowly; mid sentence, and gasped that Sasuke was now standing mere inches from her. His hands went to cup her cheek as he looked at her like how he did in her memories.

"Sakura…"

"I got the file, because I want to help you. I am no longer in the dark, with anything, anymore." She said as she didn't respond to his act of affection, but was inwardly glad that he maintained the same mentality, cold yes, but in his own way was able to show how he felt.

_You're so stupid. Are you forgetting about what he has done to us a few days ago? He almost raped you Sakura, and yet you side with him? Over Tsunade and Kakashi, your friends? Your village? For a murderer? Her inner screeched at her._

_He isn't a murderer. I mentally forgave him for that the moment I was shown the truth. I'm not siding with him, I'm helping him. I haven't betrayed my village; I haven't even left the office. So you can't say anything. _

_Nope, he isn't a murderer at all, hasn't killed over 50 innocents, that isn't murder at all let's call it a show of affection. And he betrayed the village years ago, so what does that make him? A traitor with a heart? _

_They aren't complete innocents. _She said quietly, that her only argument.

Her inner went silent, not wanting to argue with her anymore. Her inner was pulling at her hair now, and it was really starting to piss her off. Always the negative thoughts. She knew a conscience was supposed to show you the options you have, a better way to conclude a situation but fuck, this bitch was a pessimist.

She bit her lip, turning around she walked past Sasuke and walked over to the bed where the file was sitting. She picked it up, turned around and walked over to him. He watched her every move, as she strode towards him. Sakura had made up her mind, she sealed the deal. Determination radiated off of her in layers as she stopped in front of him. Her eyes were firm, as she held out the file towards him.

"Sasuke. Let me come with you."

Sasuke looked at her in amazement, and somewhat disbelief.

Was she crazy?

Or was he dreaming?

Truly he was.

"You're actually betraying the village for me?"

Sakura's mouth gaped into an 'o' and she quickly shook her head.

"No! Of course not! I am indeed breaking policy by taking a closed file from headquarters without authorization, however Tsunade has promised to keep this all a secret." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the name. "How do you bear to even talk to her after what she has done to you?" She looked away from Sasuke's face, then looked back at him. "I wouldn't say that we are exactly friends again, but she promised to keep this all secret because she thought it was the only way to repay for what she has done."

"How can you trust her so easily? She can easily go tell higher rankings." Sakura knew where he was coming from, and for once, her inner agreed with the killer.

She shook her head, ignoring her inner ranting. "I know her, she wouldn't do such a thing. I already know she'll keep her word. However before we leave I have to go by her apartment to make sure everything is ready. I can say I'll expect myself to be released by the time this is over, but let's consider this to find Itachi, and possibly clear your name."

_Clear my name? _

Sasuke didn't stop there, taking in the information, he went onto another topic not even responding to her last sentence. "If you aren't betraying the village, what are you doing?"

"Let's just consider it an extended vacation." Sakura said with her arms crossed over her chest, a smirk etched on her face. Sasuke ran a hand under his chin, going along down to his neck before looking at her with a light expression. Almost amused.

"Always the reckless one you were."

"Says yourself, chicken bum."

* * *

Fin.

Yeah yeah, I know you're all probably eye boggled and are like **"CHRISTINA. IM'A SHANK YOU FOR ENDING IT."**

There is going to be a sequel of course. The sequel is going to be called 'My Little Mockingbird' And of course, it will be SasuSaku and will be more focused on Sasuke and Sakura's relationship as they go to find Itachi using the file she had from the office. And again, it will be M rated like this one, to be fairly honest when I first started writing this I was going to make it sex-tastic load it with sex everywhere, but I had a change of plans as I got more into writing it. So I guess the warning at the beginning somewhat applies to the scenes between Sasuke and Sakura.

But anyways, I was debating if I was going to make a sequel or just shove everything into one story but I decided it's more fitting to split it into two stories. I did the math and this story would have been _waay _too long if I put everything into one. So. Yeah..

Um. I hope you liked Black Bird, Night Bird and I hope you go over to the sequel when I begin writing it. Expect it to begin in prehaps two days? Or maybe even tomorrow.. muahaha..

So. Untill then,

Christina.


	19. Authors Note: My Little Mockingbird

My Little Mockingbird is out, go check it out on my profile!

Details, and warnings and such will be inside the story.

So.

Yeah.

Bye.


End file.
